Recovery
by Avonmora
Summary: George has had a terrible time coping with the loss of his brother and even years after the War still struggles sometimes.  He had never pursued a relationship or any kind of happiness, but maybe a new professor at Hogwarts can help him change his mind.
1. New Beginnings

I have been begged to write another HP story, so here is my crack at it. George just came into my head the other day so it is about him! I hope you enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Chapter One New Beginnings<p>

"I got the job!" Ella exclaimed to her friends when she sat down at their usual table at their favorite restaurant.

"No!"

"You can't be serious," Giselle, one of her best friends said.

"Of course I'm serious," Ella replied.

"You can't move to England, it's so dirty," Marie said.

"And rainy," Giselle moaned.

"Girls, I'm English for goodness sake; you're insulting me!" Ella laughed.

"But you've lived in France more than you have in England. You have a French accent when you speak English," Giselle reminded her. "It doesn't get more French than that."

"And that job will be terribly boring," Marie intoned

"Perhaps it will, but I can't continue to live off my parents. I need to be independent."

Her friends looked at her, utterly confused and at a loss for words. The three of them came from very wealthy, pureblood families and had spent their days shopping and eating at high end restaurants, cavorting with their equally wealthy peers at the hippest parties.

"What?" Marie asked blankly.

Ella laughed. "I love you guys and I love spending so much time with you, but I need to do something for myself, live on my own for a while."

"What about Pierre?" Giselle asked. "He's become incredibly taken with you."

Ella sighed at the mention of recent ex-boyfriend.

"I already told him about the job."

"Are you going to try long distance?" Marie asked.

"He wanted to try," Ella said.

"But… you didn't?" Giselle said, more of a statement than a question.

"No," Ella replied softly.

"No? Why not?" Marie demanded. "He's perfect. He's gorgeous, filthy rich, and he's crazy about you! What's the problem there?"

Ella looked back and forth between her friends. She couldn't tell them that Pierre never said anything intelligent or that he could never make her laugh. "He's just not right for me."

Marie and Giselle sighed in exasperation.

"Well, Ella, we'll have to take your word for it."

Their food came out and the subject of Ella's leaving was dropped. When they finished eating they paid and left the restaurant, going their separate ways.

"So when do you leave?" Giselle asked.

"Their term starts this Monday so I'm hoping to be ready to leave by Friday," Ella responded.

"But that's only three days away! We'll never be able to get a going away party planned in time!" Marie exclaimed, looking panicked.

"Marie, I don't want a going away party. I want one last Parisian dinner and a few bottles of Fine French wine with my best friends."

So at half past midnight on Thursday, the same three women were at the same French restaurant laughing about all of the crazy times they had had together.

The evening came to a close and a somber mood set over their small party.

"So when I write should I begin with 'Dear Professor Hawthorne?'?" Giselle asked with a small smile.

Ella laughed softly. "No, Ella will be just fine."

Once again they were all outside the restaurant preparing to go their separate ways.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Marie wrapped her arms around Ella's neck.

"I'll miss you guys too." Ella hugged them both.

"Write as soon as you're settled," Giselle ordered.

"Of course I will," Ella promised.

They said their tearful goodbyes and went to their own apartments. When Ella walked into her apartment she found that all the boxes she had packed were gone. She found a note lying on her kitchen table that read:

Your boxes have been moved to your room at Hogwarts. I expect to see you at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning.

M. McGonagall

The Headmistress of Hogwarts certainly meant business. Ella went to bed, but couldn't sleep, thinking too much about her new home and job.

The next morning she woke and went through the time consuming ritual of preparing herself for another day.

First, she brushed out her long, ebony hair and magically straightened it. Then, she put on ten different creams and lotions before putting her makeup on.

Living with a wealthy mother who was over-concerned with appearances had had a lasting effect on Ella. She picked out robes, plain black that her hair melted into. They were the most professional robes she had.

Gathering the trunk that had been left in the apartment, she looked around one last time to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She decided she had everything and in a second had disappeared from the apartment.

Ella had arrived early to the stunning castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry and had been to her new living quarters by an old, wheezing caretaker. She had gotten everything unpacked and just before 10 o'clock had left to speak to the headmistress.

She got lost beyond belief and wandered around the thousands corridors and hundreds of staircases (that moved!). Finally, she turned up in what seemed to be the Entrance Hall, but she had no idea where to go from there.

Standing alone and fearing the stern headmistress that she had met once for her interview, Ella ran her hands nervously through her hair.

The main door opened to her right and a tall, brown haired man walked in. He seemed a little startled to see her there.

"Oh…um hello," he said.

"I'm lost," Ella told him.

He chuckled and held out a hand to her. "I'm Professor Neville Longbottom, Herbology. You must be the new History of Magic professor." He looked at his dirty hand. "You might not want to touch that." He wiped the offending hand on his pants.

Ella smiled. "I'm Ella Hawthorne."

"And you're lost, so where can I take you?" Neville asked kindly.

"To Professor McGonagall's office, please," she responded gratefully.

The Herbology Professor expertly led Ella through corridor after corridor until they were standing in front of a gargoyle statue.

"Wulfric," Neville said and the statue sprang to the side, revealing a moving, spiral staircase.

"Thank you so much!" Ella stepped onto the staircase.

Once at the top of the staircase she knocked on the wooden door before her.

"Come in," A curt voice from inside said.

Ella pushed the door open and stepped inside the large office.

"You're late," Professor McGonagall said from her desk. She was a very stern looking woman with a tight, gray bun, and a very thin line of a mouth.

"I got lost," Ella replied timidly.

"Well I suggest you learn your way around the castle before term begins on Monday," the headmistress said.

"Of course." Ella looked at the floor.

"Also before Monday you need to prepare your classroom and get anything else you need for this term. I took the liberty of ordering your course book for you as this was such a late hire."

Ella nodded and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The older woman asked after a moment of uncertain silence. "You've got a lot to do."

Ella snapped to attention. "Oh, right. Thank you." She moved to the door.

"I recommend Diagon Alley for any extra items you might need."

Fifteen minutes later Ella had changed from her robes, which she hated, to something more comfortable and fashionable. After living in France she knew a thing or two about fashion.

Her first stop was the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts, where she picked up a few extra books for her classroom. Knowing how boring the subject was, Ella was going to try to make it more interesting for her students.

When she walked back into the sunlit street she was incredibly stressed about her new job and everything she needed to do. Ella looked up and down the street, a wild sign catching her eyes.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes turned out to be a huge joke shop with thousands of products to make a person laugh.

"You look like you desperately need a laugh," a voice behind Ella said.

Ella turned around to see a stocky man with shaggy red hair.

"Desperately," Ella agreed.

"Well my dear, you have come to the right place." He offered her an arm and led her through the shop. "We have everything you could imagine here; love potions, pimple antidotes, Pygmy Puffs, and my father's favorite." He pointed to a sign that read 'Muggle Jokes.'

The man put a fake wand in Ella's hand. "Go on then, give it a wave."

Ella did as she was told and a rubber chicken came of it. Ella looked at the man, who shrugged.

"The Muggles think it's amusing."

Ella laughed finally, at the expression on the man's face.

"Ah, there we go." The man smiled down at her. "Take that as a personally gift from me."

"Thank you," Ella said heading for the door.

"I'm George Weasley by the way! Come back when you need another laugh."

Ella smiled over her shoulder and made her way back up the cobbled street.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you liked it! I can't wait to see where it goes. I love reviews, just no hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Another Laugh

Here is chapter two. I apologize for the typos. I am exhausted! Hope you love it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two Another Laugh<p>

Sunday night was the night the students first arrived on the Hogwarts Express. The staff was waiting, already sitting at the long staff table.

"There are four Houses," Professor Longbottom told Ella. He had proven to be very friendly and had helped her put her classroom together, given her a tour of the castle, and even shown her his greenhouses.

"The first years will be sorted tonight," Neville added.

Ella nodded. The high ceiling was showing a very starry sky, rare for England, and she wished she could show Marie and Giselle that they were wrong about England being dreary. A moment later the far doors opened and a wave of students rushed to get to their tables.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Neville pointed to each table.

After the students were settled in, a line of smaller, younger students walked in and stood uncertainly before the staff table. Professor McGonagall walked in behind them carrying a stool and a battered, patched hat.

She set the hat on the stool and took her place in the middle of the staff table. Abruptly, the hat began to sing. Ella had never seen anything quite like the hat before and she listened as it described each of the four Houses. Gryffindor was brave, Ravenclaw was intelligent, Slytherin was cunning, and Hufflepuff accepted all the rest.

Professor McGonagall stood again, this time holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name step forward and take a seat on the stool."

The first name was called and a small girl with a long, blonde plait down her back sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto her head and it covered the girl's eyes completely.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

The girl stood up and hurried to her new table, its old occupants cheering loudly for her.

Professor McGonagall read the rest of the names and then the stool and Sorting Hat were taken away.

"Now for a quick introduction before we begin our feast," Professor McGonagall said. The statement was met with quite a few groans. The headmistress pressed on. "Professor Hawthorne will be taking over History of Magic this term as Professor Binns has decided to retire."

Ella stood up and the groans turned into cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Bet she'll make that class more interesting!" A rowdy, older Gryffindor yelled to his mates.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall said sternly and with those words food appeared on all the plates.

"I think they like you," Neville said with a slight chuckle.

The next morning, Ella was sitting at her desk waiting on her first class. She had arranged and rearranged her papers in her nervousness. Finally, the children marched in nervously, trying not to be the first one in the classroom. The class consisted of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years.

"Good morning," Ella greeted them. "Take a seat."

The students did so quickly and quietly.

"Please take out your books and read the first lesson. We'll start our discussion in fifteen minutes."

Ella's first class went by incredibly smoothly. Most of the classes of younger students went the same. However, as the students got older they became harder to manage.

The last class of Ella's day was seventh years from Slytherin and Gryffindor. On top of hating each other, they were anxious to be done with their first day back and they only had a new teacher to try and control them.

"So what are you gonna teach us?" A good looking Gryffindor boy asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Ella asked. "If you are, you will address me as Professor Hawthorne."

"You don't look like any professor we've ever had," the boy replied.

"What's your name?" Ella asked.

"Ethan," the boy said smoothly.

"Alright, so now I can call you by your name and you can call me by mine," Ella said, a little irritated.

"You haven't told me your name though," Ethan winked at Ella and all of the other boys, including the Slytherins, burst out laughing.

Ella did her best to try and teach for what remained of the class.

By the time her last class on Friday, the same group as Monday, was over Ella was ready to hang it up. Her younger classes had continued to behave for her, but the older ones, as if sensing her lack of experience and control on the situation had only gotten worse.

She sat in her desk with her head in her hands, almost ready to accept defeat.

"Come back when you need another laugh." The red haired man popped into her head and brought the faintest smile to her lips.

Ella certainly could've used a laugh and since she was a Head of House she didn't have any weekend obligations at the castle.

Standing up and leaving her classroom, Ella decided she was going back to Diagon Alley. She went to her rooms and changed into her normal clothes.

She walked right out of the Entrance Hall and down the path to where she could Disapparate away.

"Hey!" Someone called from one of the greenhouses as Ella walked by. She turned to see Neville. "Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Just away from here for a while," Ella replied, smiling at her newfound friend.

"The first week is always the hardest!" Neville shouted to her retreating form.

Ella made it outside the gates and in a second she was in Diagon Alley again. It was a very lively place on a Friday evening.

Pushing against the crowd she tried to make her way to the joke shop and it took her a while to finally get there.

When she did get there she was again pushing against a crowd. A black man with braided hair was ushering several people out of the door.

"Sorry love, we're closing," the man said.

"Oh alright." Ella nodded and turned to leave.

"Lee, she can come in!" The red haired man appeared above the crowd.

The other man reached a hand out to Ella and pulled her through the bustling crowd, shutting the door on the cobbled street.

"I was worried I wouldn't see you again," George said.

"Luckily for you I always need a laugh." Ella smiled.

George seemed to study for a moment. "You do seem to be in need of a good laugh," he observed. "Maybe more so than the last time I saw you."

Ella laughed. "It's much worse than last time."

"Then perhaps you could use something stronger than a laugh."

"Are you a mind reader, Mr. Weasley?" Ella asked.

"Mr. Weasley is my father. Call me George." He grinned down at her. "And no I am not a mind reader. There's a bar right down the street though."

"Great." They began to leave the store.

"Can you lock up, Lee?" George called over his shoulder.

"You got it, mate!" Lee yelled back.

"So what has you so stressed out?" George asked, his sentence trailing at the end as he didn't yet know her name.

Ella realized she hadn't introduced herself yet. "I'm Ella Hawthorne," she told him. "And I am extremely stressed because I started a new job this week."

George nodded. "What kind of job?"

"You're actually looking at the new professor of History of Magic at Hogwarts." Ella walked through the bar door that George held open for her.

"How old are you?" He asked, leading her to the bar.

"Old enough to be a professor," she retorted.

George laughed out loud. "That's not what I mean. I don't remember you from school is all."

Ella laughed with him. "Oh. That's because I went to Beauxbatons."

"But you're English?" George seemed confused.

"Yes I am, but my parents though Beauxbatons would be better for me." Ella shrugged.

"I knew I would've remembered you," George said smoothly.

Ella ignored the comment. "So what House were you in?" She asked.

"Gryffindor," he responded proudly.

"Those are the boys that are giving me the most problems!" Ella exclaimed.

"We are a rather arrogant sort." George grinned.

The bartender finally took their drink orders.

"I'll just have a Butterbeer, please," George said.

The bartender looked at Ella. "Same?"

"No thank you. I'll have a firewhiskey please. Make it a double."

George was looking at her, nodding his head. "Impressive."

Their drinks came and Ella tossed hers back with ease. "So what should I do about those Gryffindor boys?"

"Shut them down. They're probably good looking; decent Quidditch players who have never had anything go wrong for them." George sipped his Butterbeer.

"Okay."

They parted ways a couple of hours later.

"Let me know how it goes next week," George said just before Ella disappeared.

The time for Ella's last class on Monday rolled around and her palms were sweating.

"You're looking good today, Professor Hawthorne," Ethan said as he strolled into the classroom.

Ella ignored him until everyone was sitting down.

"Ethan, let's have a talk," Ella said calmly.

"You sure you want to do that in front of everyone?" He gave her one of his signature winks and there was a roar of laughter.

"Look, I understand that you're probably a very good Quidditch player and an above average looking kid that most girls would die to be around. Now what you have to understand is that my classroom is not the Quidditch pitch and I'm not one of those fan girls." Ella took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "So when you enter my classroom I expect to you sit down, shut up, and not say anything unless it has to do with History of Magic. Got it?"

There was burst of laughter on her side now and Ethan stared, dumbstruck.

"Now let's move onto our discussion about the giant wars, shall we class?"

* * *

><p>There you have it, hope you liked it. Reviews are very much enjoyed. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Deeper

I know this Chapter is shorter than the others, but forgive me. I liked this chapter, it gets into the darker stuff just a teensy bit. We're only dipping our toes in right now! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three Deeper<p>

The rest of the week went smoothly after the students realized that Professor Hawthorne wasn't going to deal with their obnoxious behavior. Ella's job became much more enjoyable and she was working very to keep the subject entertaining.

On Thursday morning, when the morning post came, a large purple envelope fell into her lap.

"That's pretty," Neville chuckled next to her.

Ella turned it over and saw it was addressed to 'Professor Hawthorne, Hogwarts Staff Table.'

She opened the letter and read:

"I've been thinking about those arrogant Gryffindor boys and I hope you got them sorted out. I forgot to mention we're also a very difficult bunch.

I was also thinking that even if you don't need a laugh, I'll probably need a drink. Maybe you could meet me at the Leaky Cauldron around 6?

George Weasley

"What would the students say if they knew Professor Hawthorne had a date tomorrow?" Neville teased.

"Did you read that?" Ella asked, mock affronted.

"Well you didn't hide it." Neville shrugged. "Don't worry though. I know George. He's a great guy."

Ella smiled. Neville had become her closest friend since she arrived at Hogwarts. She had never really had male friends, as most men wanted much more from her. Neville, however, had shown her a picture of him and his smiling wife, Hannah, on their wedding day. Ella had been relieved.

The next day after her last class was over, Ella spend some time grading essays over the goblin rebellions before beginning to get ready to meet George.

It had been a long time since she had been nervous or even excited to meet a man. Even though they had only really spoken once, there was something about George Weasley. He didn't seem to have a troll's level of intelligence and he was the first man she had known who could truly make her laugh.

She curled her long hair and pulled on jeans and a simple gray t-shirt. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

Punctuality was sometimes a problem for Ella. She arrived at the pub at ten minutes past six. Standing in the doorway, she looked around the room until she saw the fiery red hair. Ella walked over to the barstool and tapped his shoulder.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Ella asked.

"Well I was supposed to be meeting someone, but I've given up hope that she'll ever show up. I've been stood up," George said, mock woefully.

"Oh it was only ten minutes," Ella laughed and sat beside him.

George smiled and looked for the bartender. "Oy! Can I get a firewhiskey for the lady?"

The bartender grunted and a moment later sat a smoking glass in front of Ella.

"So how many Hogwarts boys would kill to be in my position right now?" George asked with a grin.

"Not many I would assume. I let them know how it's going to work this year." Ella took a sip of the firewhiskey, relishing the delicious burn of the liquor.

"I didn't think that would be a problem for you." George joined her in having a firewhiskey. "And even if they don't like what you said, you're still the best looking thing that's ever walked through Hogwarts."

"George, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were hitting on me." Ella laughed, looking over at him.

He took a big gulp of his drink and grimaced. "I am. Blatantly."

Ella didn't know how to respond. She had always been good at dealing with men, but this man was proving to be so much different that other men she had known. Instead of responding she traced the rim of her glass.

"So tell me something about yourself." George ended the silence.

Ella thought for a moment. "I've never been seriously injured."

George laughed. "I have. I don't have an ear." He pulled back his hair and showed her that he was, in fact, missing the outside of his ear. "It's an old war wound," he adopted an old man's voice.

Ella couldn't look away from the side of his head. Finally, she was pulled back when he dropped his hair back into place. "Tell me something else about you," she said.

George studied the etchings in the bar, trying to think of something. "I was a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Were you any good?"

"Is that even a question?" George looked affronted. "Of course I was!"

Ella laughed and fell into silence once more.

"So you're English, but you went to school in France. Where is your family?" George asked, again breaking the silence.

"They live in England, in the countryside." Ella signaled for another round of drinks.

"Countryside," George said. "Sounds like you come from old money."

Ella nodded. "Something likes that."

George laughed. "Well I come from nothing."

She looked him over. "You don't seem to be doing too bad now."

"The joke shop does pretty well and the Ministry's bought a few products off of me. It's amazing how many people can't do a proper shield charm." He shook his head. "But growing up with six siblings there wasn't a whole lot to go around."

"You have six siblings?" Ella asked.

"Yep. Five brothers and one sister." George smiled. "How many do you have?"

Ella shook her head. "None. I'm an only child."

"Really? Wasn't that boring?" George asked. Of course with so many siblings he had never been bored a day in his life.

"Not really. It was normal for me. Sometimes I wished I had a brother or sister, but when I went to school it didn't matter." Ella shrugged.

"Fred and I used to terrorize our younger brother, Ron. We gave him a sweet that burned a hole through his tongue and he is deathly afraid of spiders because we turned his favorite teddy bear into a spider while he was holding it." A huge grin came across George's face as he recounted his memories.

"That's terrible," Ella laughed. "Does Ron still talk to you after all of that?"

"Of course he does," George chuckled.

"So Ron is younger brother. What's the rest of the order?" Ella asked, curious about such a big family.

George took a deep breath. "Bill is the oldest, then Charlie, Percy, me, then Ron, and last is Ginny."

"What about Fred? You mentioned him earlier." Ella thought it would be easy to forget someone in such a large family.

A shadow passed over George's face and she was afraid she had said the wrong thing.

George looked at his firewhiskey glass intently. "Fred was my twin," he said quietly. He didn't make eye contact with Ella and he didn't say anything else for a moment or two.

Ella sat quietly beside him. She had obviously brought on a sore subject and she didn't know what to do to make it right.

"We left school together when we were seventeen and started the joke shop." A brief, small smile graced his lips. "He was killed in the war."

George continued to look at his glass and Ella didn't say anything. Instead, one of her hands went to his back and the other took his hand that was lying closest to her. George didn't respond immediately to her touch, but when he did it was soft and gentle. He stroked the back of her fingers with his thumb and looked at her finally.

As she looked into his sad brown eyes, Ella realized George Weasley went deeper than the funny jokester she had first met.

* * *

><p>There you have it, folks! I hope you liked it! <strong>I love, love, looooove<strong> reviews! No hate comments or flames please.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Official

Here is Chapter four! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four Official<p>

That night Ella had continued to sit with George in silence, holding his hand until he declared it was late and that they should go. She had watched him walk down the street until he disappeared into the joke shop, where he lived in the loft above it.

Weeks passed and autumn came, bringing changing color and chilly temperatures. It also brought Quidditch season. Hogwarts, as a whole, was buzzing about the upcoming Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.

George and Ella had met religiously on the weekends. The meetings at been kept light and they never again spoke of George's deceased twin.

The Thursday before the big match Ella went up to the owlery to George an invitation to join her for the math. She had never been a huge fan of Quidditch, but she figured George would enjoy it and she would certainly enjoy seeing him.

Friday morning she received another purple envelope.

"You're getting a lot of those envelopes. Things must be getting serious," Neville observed.

"It's hardly been two months," Ella retorted.

"That doesn't matter. People know a good thing after a date or two," Neville said.

Ella shook her head.

Neville smiled sheepishly. "I'm a romantic."

Ella laughed lightly, sipping her coffee.

The Quidditch match began at eleven o'clock on Saturday morning. Again, Ella was ten minutes late. George was waiting for her at the entrance to the pitch.

"We've probably missed the whole match by now," George pretended to be impatient.

"You could've gone on in," Ella replied.

"I couldn't walk in without my arm candy." He gave her a roguish grin.

"Arm candy, huh? That's what I am?" Ella walked into the pitch and up to the staff seating.

George laughed, clearly joking, as he sat down next to Ella who had sat next to Neville who was accompanied by his wife.

"Hey George!" Neville smiled. "Couldn't resist watching Gryffindor tear the mickey out of Slytherin?"

"It's my favorite thing to watch." George chuckled.

It didn't matter that they had missed the first ten minutes of the match because it ended up lasting over two hours, Gryffindor finally catching the Snitch.

Neville and George stood up and cheered leaving Ella and Hannah shaking their heads in their seats. The men gave each other high fives and cheered some more.

George pulled Ella to her feet. "Aren't you excited?"

"I'm excited it's over." Ella pulled her coat tighter around her. The weather was not enjoyable.

"Oh don't be such a poor sport." Neville was grinning from his House's victory.

George put his warm hands on her frozen cheeks. "Let's go inside."

Ella nodded.

"Professor McGonagall!" George yelled at the headmistress. She looked at him and smiled indulgently. "Do you mind if I give Professor Hawthorne my version of the Hogwarts tour?"

"Only if you don't get into any trouble, I'm much too old to deal with you."

Ella had never seen the headmistress smile or speak kindly to anyone and she almost fell over from the shock.

"I'll be on my best behavior, you have my word," George promised.

He then led Ella into the castle and through the many corridors and up a few flights of stairs. He finally stopped in front of a bare expanse of wall.

"What do you want the most right now?" He asked Ella.

She thought for a moment. "A huge fireplace and some hot chocolate."

"Alright, stand back."

Ella was expecting some very complex magic, but George merely walked back and forth a few times. A door formed in the previously bare wall and George opened it.

"After you." He stood aside and let Ella pass before him.

She glanced at him curiously over her shoulder before walking n. The room before her looked like the living room of a cabin. There was a huge, blazing fireplace with a fur rug lying in front of it, a coffee table with two large, steaming mugs of hot chocolate, and plush sofa with a fleece blanket folded, over the arm.

"How did you do all of this?" Ella asked, peeling of her coat and scarf.

George plopped down on the sofa. "This, my dear, is the Room of Requirement. It can give you whatever you want." He picked up the mugs of hot chocolate and held one out to Ella.

Taking the mug, she sat down next to him and pulled the blanket over her lap.

"It's great," she told him. "Exactly what I wanted." She sipped the scalding hot chocolate.

They drank in silence until George put his mug on the coffee table. "Ella," he said softly.

She looked over at him, a question n his eyes.

"I wanted to apologize. I've been thinking about it for weeks." George looked at his hands.

"What?" Ella asked, confused.

"I shouldn't have told you about my brother. It probably really freaked you out and it certainly wasn't the proper time." George glanced at her with his soft, brown eyes.

"George," Ella took his hand again and this time he grasped her hers. "There's never a good time to tell someone that, but I'm glad you did. It helped me to know you and understand you a little better." Ella tucked herself under his arm.

"Really?" He asked, relieved.

"Of course," Ella replied. She looked up at him, her green eyes reflecting the smoldering flames.

George bent towards her hesitantly, keeping his eyes on hers. Growing impatient, Ella closed the distance between their lips. Immediately, his hands were in her raven hair and he had pushed her back against the arm of the sofa. His hands stayed respectfully in her hair or on her face or arms and he was the one to pull away.

Hours later, Ella woke up, fully clothed, and looked around. There was an arm around her waist and she remembered where she was. She looked at her watch and groaned.

"George," she said, gently nudging him. He only groaned into her hair. "George," she said again, a little louder.

He opened his eyes and looked at her blearily. "What?"

"It's three o'clock in the morning. We should probably get out of here."

"Probably," he agreed, sitting up.

They collected their coats and left their private paradise. As they made their way through the castle they were nearly scared to death by Filch, the aging caretaker.

"Hey you two!" He yelled

George jumped and Ella yelped in alarm.

"What do you think you're doing roaming around the castle at this hour?"

Ella put her hand to her heart. "Mr. Filch, it's me, Professor Hawthorne." Ella laughed nervously.

Filch's face took on a look of pure rage. "And Weasley!"

George laughed. "I'm too old for you to punish me now, but don't worry I'm leaving." He turned to Ella. "I better go before I get us both into trouble." He kissed her gently.

Ella turned to go to her rooms and she could hear Filch as she went.

"I chased you and cleaned up your messes for seven years! The end being that blasted swamp!"

Ella could still hear George laughing.

The next Monday, Ethan decided to give her trouble once more.

"Professor Hawthorne, I saw you with some red-headed bloke after my match Saturday." He raised an eyebrow at her. The class waited with baited breath to hear her response.

"And I watch you flirting with Kara everyday and failing miserably at it, but I don't say anything to you, Ethan."

A girl in the front row turned bright red and opened her book quickly. Again, Ethan sat speechless.

A couple of weeks later Ella was teaching her, now subdued, class of seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins when her classroom door banged open. The students' heads snapped up and looked to the back of the classroom.

Ella was just as surprised as her students because her class had never been interrupted in such a manner. When she looked to see who the intruder was, she became irritated. Her devastatingly attractive ex-boyfriend was moving up the aisle towards her.

"Pierre, what are you doing here? You have to go, I'm teaching!" She said in rapid French.

"I had to see you. I miss you. I'm absolutely miserable without you," he responded dejectedly.

The students were watching intently, even though they had no idea what was being said.

"Class dismissed," she said sharply, switching back to English. The students were slow to move, wanting to watch the foreign drama unfold. "I said class dismissed!"

"Pierre, I'm not coming back. I love it here," Ella continued when the class had gone.

"I can make it so you love it in France, with me. What do you want? I can give you anything!" He took her hands in his.

"You can't bribe me to go back," Ella said firmly.

Pierre opened his mouth to speak, but before he got anything out the classroom door opened once more.

George was grinning broadly, holding up a bag from Honeydukes. "I brought your…" he trailed off seeing the man holding Ella's hands. "Favorites."

"Who is that?" Pierre demanded.

"You should go." Ella took her hands back and looked away. Pierre looked from Ella to George and stormed out of the room.

"Did I interrupt something? I don't speak French." George sat the bag of sweets on her desk.

"Just my ex-boyfriend trying to buy me back." Ella took a sweet from the bag.

"If you went with him I would understand. You don't have anything holding you here." George sat on her desk. "We've never really talked about actually being together."

Ella stepped in between his legs. "I don't want to go back. I want to stay here. With you."

George smiled and wrapped his legs around her.

"So you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>So there you have it! They're an official couple. I think I'm going to get into some more dark stuff with George in the next chapter so brace yourselves! I love reviews, no hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Rough

I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I had a huge Anatomy test today and have been studying for it all week! I got an A, so it was well worth the time. I know this chapter isn't as long, but it dives into some more dark stuff with George that will carry on to the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five Rough<p>

The first snow covered the Hogwarts grounds and everyone became anxious for the holiday break, even though they still had a few weeks to go.

Ella had found her youngest students were the hardest to deal with as they were the most anxious to leave for the holidays. She had decided to channel their energy into acting out their lessons. They were working on the giant wars.

During class she counted them off by twos to determine their groups. "Alright then, giants from the north move to the left side of the classroom and giants from the south go to the right." She was standing in from of them.

"I want you to research your particular group's battle techniques and their specific weapons. Be prepared to act out a giant battle tomorrow. You might have an audience, so make it worth their time."

Ella sat down to grade some of her older students' essays and quieted her current class when they become too loud.

That night after dinner Ella approached the headmistress.

"Professor?" She said timidly.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagall didn't look up.

"I was wondering if you would care to attend my class of first years tomorrow." Ella shifted from foot to foot.

"Is there any particular reason as to why I would do that?"

"They're reenacting a bit of history and I'm afraid it wouldn't mean as much if I were the only one to view it."

"I suppose I could manage that"

Ella took that as her dismissal cue.

"That was brave," Neville said afterwards.

"It was terrifying," Ella sighed. "Would you like to see the performance?" She asked.

"Sure. I don't have class that hour."

"Great." Ella thought it might not be so bad is Neville was there and it wasn't just Professor McGonagall.

The next day Neville arrived before her class and Professor McGonagall, though she arrived shortly after the first years.

"Alright class, assume your beginning positions." Ella perched herself on her desk. "I hope you all did adequate research because Professor Longbottom and Professor McGonagall have both given up their time to see this."

The students turned out to be above average actors and they had done fantastic research on their specific battle. Perhaps the most entertaining aspect of the reenactment was the dramatic deaths some of the students produced.

In the end, the northern giants ended up killing the majority of the southern giants, the rest of whom scampered away in defeat. The three professors applauded the performance and then the bell rang.

"Very good job!" Ella praised them as they left. "We'll finish out giant discussion tomorrow!" She called.

Neville waved goodbye, but Professor McGonagall hung back. "Professor Hawthorne, I want to offer you my praise."

When Ella looked at the headmistress she realized that she didn't look as stern. "Your praise?"

"Yes. In all my years of teaching here I have never seen anyone try to make this, generally boring, class exciting. Nor have I have seen students so engaged or interested in the topic." Professor McGonagall actually smiled a little bit. "I hope you continue to teach in such a manner and I would enjoy seeing more reenactments in the future."

With those words Professor McGonagall departed the classroom. Ella sat at her desk stunned and speechless, but immensely pleased with herself, until her next class came in and took their seats.

That Friday Ella met George at the Leaky Cauldron, which had become a ritual for them. She ordered a drink and animatedly began telling him of her success in the classroom with Professor McGonagall.

"Congratulations," George said, smiling amusedly at her enthusiasm.

"I was worried that this job would be horrible or that I would be a terrible professor." Ella sighed happily.

"Like you've been terrible at anything in your life," George scoffed, drinking his Butterbeer.

"Not terrible," Ella agreed with a smug smirk.

George laughed. "The French arrogance comes out."

"I'm not French." She nudged him playfully.

"You could've fooled me."

"Christmas is coming up soon," Ella said after a moment of lulled conversation. "Do you have any big plans?"

"I was hoping you would come with me to my parent's place." He was peeling the label on the bottle in front of him.

"Really?" Ella asked excitedly.

George's head snapped up. "You don't have to. It'll be crowded and loud and extremely overwhelming."

"I want to go!" Ella beamed.

"Seriously?" George asked skeptically.

"Of course," Ella said. "I really want to meet your family."

George smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. George's fingers played in her thick, ebony hair.

"Alright you two. Not at my bar again. You're scaring the clientele," the bartender said.

The couple regretfully broke apart and looked at each other.

"You know I haven't seen the second floor of the joke shop," Ella said innocently.

"That's right, you haven't," George retorted. "We should o that right now. You have to have the grand tour." George pulled her to her feet and they bolted out the door and down the cobbled street.

George flicked his wand and the joke shop door opened and then closed and locked behind them.

"You've seen all this rubbish, that's not important." George pulled Ella through the rows of products. They went through the back room and up a flight of stairs.

There was only one room upstairs and it was George's plain bedroom, but Ella didn't have time to analyze the room before they were back to snogging each other.

They pushed each other's coats off and Ella pulled George's shirt over his head and kissed his chest as it was exposed to her. He tilted his head back as her hands found the fly of his jeans.

"This isn't quite fair," George observed, stepping back and looking at her. He only had his boxers on. Reaching out, he pulled her shirt over her head and then pressed his hand to the fly of her pants.

A low noise escaped from the back of Ella's throat and George quickly did away with the pants. He pulled her to the bed and lay beside her.

It seemed as though they had started over, gone quickly away from their very physical track. George kept his hands away from Ella for a moment, but she wouldn't have that, her body yearning for his touch.

He touched her gently, tenderly removing her undergarments. He held himself over her and kissed her neck to her collarbone to her ivory chest. George's hands were butterfly soft on her smooth thighs. Ella pushed her hips up to his and he looked at her with lust-filled eyes. He vigorously kicked his boxers off and situated himself between her legs.

Ella leaned her head back, ready for the moment she had so anticipated. George kissed her gently on the lips.

In her blissful state, Ella was suddenly aware of George's gentle lips, no longer tender, biting her chest and shoulders. Her arms were jerked and pinned above her head painfully and George rammed his body into hers repeatedly.

Ella's eyes snapped open, but she was too shocked to move much more than that. She gasped at the pain he was causing her. He was too strong for her to escape, so she only turned her head away from him.

Finally, his began to quicken and he finished with a strangled groan, collapsing on top of her. George's panting slowed and Ella, to her surprise, felt scalding hot tears falling onto her neck.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you liked it or that it moved you in some way! I would love to know how you feel about it. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Second Chances

Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update. I'm so busy with scholarships and all of that good college stuff. Here it is though. Just a little bit more angst!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six Second Chances<p>

George had left, without looking at Ella, slamming the door as he went. Ella had curled onto her side and pulled the quilt around her shaking body, staring blankly at the wall.

She had no idea how to explain what had happened. One minute everything was spectacular and the next it was as if a switch had flipped in his head and everything had gone terribly wrong. Ella knew that George struggled without his brother, but she had thought he was only sad. It would seem she was terribly mistaken.

Finally, when the sun was peeking through the windows, in the early morning, Ella gathered her clothes and left the joke shop. Thankfully, Diagon Alley was deserted. She disapparated and hurried up to the castle, against the chilly wind.

Several students called out to her as she made her way to her rooms. Ella waved or gave them half-hearted greetings, but she desperately wanted to reach the solitude of her rooms.

Once there she took a scalding shower, trying to get the previous night off of her. After that, Ella fell into her bed and burrowed deep into it, not planning on moving in the near future.

After spending the better part of two days analyzing one night, Ella got up and showered again as she had to leave her rooms to teach. She hadn't planned anything exciting for her classes as she had been a bit preoccupied with her own life.

"Just a lecture today?" Ethan whined when he walked into the classroom.

"I'm afraid so," Ella responded.

The class groaned as they took their seats and began taking notes as Ella gave the lesson on House Elf enslavement.

She made it through her last class and stayed behind organizing and gathering up stacks of essays on her desk. She couldn't spend any more time thinking about George, as there were papers to be graded.

"Can I speak to you?" Someone asked quietly?

Ella yelped and dropped her papers in fright. She put a hand to her face at the way her day was going when she saw it was only George. With a flick of his want the papers were in a neat stack on her desk once more.

"Sure," Ella responded slowly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He opened, lingering in the back of the classroom.

Ella didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. George put his hands in his pockets and took a few steps toward the front of the room.

"And I'm sorry about the other night," he said simply.

Ella finally turned to face him full on. "Me too."

"That's not how I wanted that to happen. You have to believe that." He came a little closer. He was making his way toward her in slow intervals.

"I would hope that's not how you planned that out," Ella responded.

"It's not. I didn't want that for you. You deserved something much better. You deserved to enjoy that night." George looked at her pathetically.

"You're right." Ella folded her arms across her chest. "So what happened?"

George sat down at one of the desks and put his head in his hands. He didn't speak for quite some time. Ella waited, uncertain of what he could possibly say to make the situation better.

Finally, Geoge looked up at her and he looked utterly distraught. Ella noticed for the first time since he had entered the room that his eyes were red and bleary, his hair was a disheveled mess, and his skin was pale as he hadn't been sleeping enough.

"Has something like this happened before?" Ella asked, breaking the silence.

George remained silent, but nodded his head. After another minute's silence he took a deep breath. "But I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to do it to anybody, but I can't seem to control it." George looked her directly in the eye, and she was glad for the respect. "After Fred died I felt like I couldn't control anything. I felt that my life had been turned into complete chaos. For a long time afterwards I tried to rein everything in, but I couldn't." George looked back down at the desk. "Once before I was seeing someone and it was a good relationship, but the same thing happened, only she wouldn't listen to me explain." George met her eyes again. "I understand if you can't deal with all of this"

Ella had teared up a little and she walked toward him, trailing her fingers on the desks. When she got to George's desk, Ella sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck.

"I understand." Ella rested her head on his shoulder. "I want to help you, George."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she sat up again, kissing him deeply on the mouth. The heat built between them and George pushed her teaching robes off of her shoulders and his hands slipped under her t-shirt.

Ella flicked her wand and the classroom door locked. Moving herself onto the desk, Ella pulled George to a standing position. She brought him closer to her with her legs around his hips. Her shirt came off by her own doing and George bent over her and kissed her creamy shoulder.

Ella pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran her hands over his strong, broad chest slowly. He closed his eyes and moved his hands to her hips, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her pants.

"Take them off," Ella commanded, lifting her hips for him.

After George had removed her pants she slipped out of her undergarments. It was an exhilarating feeling to be lying completely naked on a student's desk. Anyone could try to come in at any moment, but Ella was only concerned with trying to be with George again.

She half sat up and put her hands on the button of her pants, but he grabbed her hands and looked at her urgently.

Ella looked at him directly in the eye as she sat all the way up. "I trust you," she said firmly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed jaw and neck and collarbone, ridding him of his pants. Ella laid back down on the desk and looked up at him, waiting.

George put his hands on the desk on either side of Ella, bracing himself. With a groan he sank into her.

It started out fine, but at one point it seemed George would be rough again. Ella put her hands on his face and pulled his bowed head up.

"George, look at me," Ella whispered softly. When he didn't immediately meet her gaze she repeated herself. "Look at me."

George shifted hi s gaze and looked at Ella with tortured eyes. They had paused and Ella stroked his fiery hair slowly. Ella brought his mouth to hers and continued her gentle touches. She wanted him to be aware of her presence beneath him and she wanted him to stay in the moment with her.

Returning gentle touches to Ella, George picked up his motion again and a little later they were both sitting on the floor, clothed, pleasantly satisfied.

They weren't speaking, Ella had her head on George's broad chest. She could hear his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his breathing against her cheek. She knew he meant well and this his life had been unbelievably hard without his twin by his side.

"So you still want to be with me?" George asked quietly.

Ella pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "Of course I do."

George returned her gaze willingly. "I don't mean to be like this. I would understand if you wanted to find someone more stable, who could take care of you and be with you."

Ella didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't want anyone else. I want to be with you. I want to make whatever we have work." She smiled at him. "You're thoughtful and you make me laugh like no one ever has before."

George grinned down at her and kissed her on the mouth.

"So you still want to meet my family for Christmas?" He asked.

"Only if you meet mine too."

* * *

><p>There you have it. I hope you loved it. Please review. No hate comments or flames please! The next chapter will be Christmas fluff :)<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. Christmas Cheer

This turned out less fluffy than I imagined, but do not worry it's still a little fluffy. Somehow some more George struggles got brought in. I think it turned it out well regardless. I hope you all agree.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven Christmas Cheer<p>

"Ready?" Ella asked. She and George were standing before the large wooden door of her parent's country manor. Before he could answer, the door was flung over and Ella was pulled into a monstrous hug.

"Ella!" The huge man was laughing and nearly crushing her bones. When she finally released her daughter he looked at her guest. "And you must be George. We are pleased to have you with us!" He shook George's hand vigorously.

"Great to be here, sir," George replied grinning.

"Nonsense. Call me Thomas." Her father moved out of the way and revealed the smaller, blonde woman standing behind him. It was clear where Ella got her dark looks and genial disposition, as the woman stood there frowning. "This is my wife, Diane, and she has prepared a wonderful meal."

Ella stepped inside the manor and went to the dining room. They all sat down and Thomas immediately drew George into a conversation while Ella and her mother sat in silence.

They all finished eating when not another bite could be consumed. "Help me clear the table, Ella." Diane stood and Ella reluctantly followed her. The dished followed them to the kitchen and then they oversaw their cleaning.

George and Thomas could be heard roaring with laughter through the kitchen doors.

"So how is England?" Her mother asked tightly.

"I love it," Ella smiled, guiding the plates into piles. "I love teaching."

Diane sighed. "I don't understand why you left Paris. You father and I were providing for you and you had friends."

Ella let a plate bang down onto the stack of others. "I wasn't happy there. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You would've been happy there. If you'd married Pierre and settled down with him you'd be more than happy."

Ella put her wand back in her pocket. "You dishes are done, Mother." She stalked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

She wrapped her arms around her father from behind. "I think it's time for us to go, Daddy."

He nodded, frowning, and walked them to the door. "Don't worry about your mother. She'll learn to accept your life soon." Thomas kissed Ella's forehead. "He's a good guy."

George had walked ahead a few steps and stood waiting for Ella.

"If you're happy I'm happy," Thomas said. He waved to George. "We'll have to get a drink at that pub you were talking about!" He called.

"Absolutely!" George smiled and wrapped an arm around Ella as she joined him.

"I'm sorry about today," Ella said as she crawled into bed next to George. She had packed up her necessities and was staying with him while the school was on holiday.

George looked at her from his pillow. "What do you mean? I had a great time with your dad." He yawned and rolled onto his back.

"I know. He really liked you." Ella was propped against the headboard.

"But your mum didn't, did she?" George stroked her smooth thigh under the covers.

"Don't take it personally. She doesn't like many people." Ella scooted down and put rested her head on his chest.

George kissed her forehead. "Love, you are much more worried about it than I am."

Early the next afternoon Ella and George were trying to arrange all of the presents that were to be taken to this family that day.

"Got it?" George asked over the stack he held.

Ella nodded. She watched George step into the flames. "The Burrow!" He shouted and then he was gone.

Ella stepped in after him and repeated his words. She came whirling into another fireplace and managed to hang onto all of the gifts she carried.

A large number of people cheered. "Nicely done!" Someone yelled. The packages were taken from her. "George dropped some of his." A smiling red headed man said to her.

Laughing, Ella looked at George who was pouting in the corner. "I had more than she did."

"Man up, little brother!" Another red-headed man with a scarred face and an earring clapped George on the back.

George walked over to Ella. "Would you like to meet everybody?" Ella nodded. "Roll call!" George shouted.

People came into the living room from all rooms of the house and lined up. They arranged themselves expertly as if they had met many people that way.

"Alright, we'll start with the heads of the clan," George pointed at his parents. They both had graying red hair. "Arthur and Molly."

"Our oldest brother, Bill." The man he was talking about was the one with the long hair and the earring. "His beautiful Veela, Fleur." He pointed to the gorgeous blonde beside Bill.

"You could say wife, George," Fleur said.

"I could." George grinned. "And their brood: The baby Louis is one, Dominique is four, and Victoire is six."

The children were beautiful like their mother. They all had her silken blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I'll be seven in May," Victoire said grinning at the newcomer.

"That's Charlie, who will forever be a bachelor I'm afraid."

Charlie was tall and lanky and looked to be good-natured. "That's the only way to be."

"He we have Pompous Percy." George laughed.

His brother didn't think it was funny as he huffed in an out of sort's manner.

"That's his wife, Audrey. The bundle is Molly who I call Junior." Audrey was a plain brunette woman who seemed to have the same boring sense of humor as her husband. Ella feared they might not get alone.

"Her name is not Junior. It's not funny George and I won't tell you to call her Molly again."

George waved him away. "You know you'll have to." He laughed again. Ella peered into the bundle at the baby who was only a few months old.

"I fit in next and then we have Ron and Hermione." Ron was tall and lanky like Charlie and his wife was a friendly looking, bushy haired woman. "Hermione doesn't normally look so swollen and grouchy but she is carrying the miracle of life for the first time."

"Ronald, I am losing patience with your brother." The friendly look on her face went dramatically to a mean look.

"Moving on," George muttered, before Hermione could verbally assault him. "The only girl Weasley, Ginny and her famous husband Harry Potter."

Ella knew who Harry Potter was, everyone did, and it was strange to be standing right in front of him in such a relaxed setting.

He blushed a little and Ginny laughed. "You don't have to give him any special treatment. He's used to changing diapers at home."

Ginny was a beautiful version of her brothers and like Audrey she also held a tightly wrapped infant.

"Their two boys are James, the ever talking three-year-old, and baby Albus."

Everyone was looking at expectantly at George to introduce his guest. "This is Ella Hawthorne. She went to school in France-"

"I remember you! Your parents are ze ones who gave ze huge donation for ze Twiwizard Tournament!" Fleur cut George off.

Ella flushed. It was true. Thomas and Diane had given generously to the school so they could participate in the Tournament.

"And she is now the History of Magic Professor at Hogwarts," George finished. He looked around. "Well have at it."

Ella looked back at George, confused, before his family came forward, firing off questions. She tried to answer them as best she could, but it was more overwhelming than her first day of teaching. She was asked about her family, her job, and if she knew anything about Muggles by Mr. Weasley.

The women and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at least asked appropriate questions. Bill implied other things with his question.

"George brought you here so he must really like you." He gave her friendly, if a bit mischievous, smile. "What makes him like you so much?"

"Bill!" Fleur hit him lightly on the arm.

Ella decided that she wouldn't back down from his question. It wouldn't win her any points with his brothers. She looked at him evenly. "You mean besides the fact that I can carry on a great conversation, am taking on his whole family, and I'm not too hard on the eyes?" Ella smiled. "Well besides all that, let's just say your brother will never be bored and his bed will never be too cold"

George's family whooped and hooted, their laughter was a roar. Ella thanked the heavens that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to the kitchen.

"She gets to stay!" Bill announced, laughing hard.

"Yeah, but don't forget she's keeping my bed warm." George pulled her close to his side. "I'm going to check on the food." George rubbed his stomach and walked into the kitchen.

Ella was then allowed to be a part of the conversation rather than having questions fired at her. She stood from the couch and tried to find the kitchen to get a drink.

"She seems lovely, dear," she heard Mrs. Weasley say. "It sounds like she had your brothers under control. None of the others handled them that well." Ella stopped not wanting to interrupt.

"She's something," George agreed. Ella smiled.

"So is she it? Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ella was a little taken aback by those questions. She and George hadn't talked about getting married and it wasn't on the top of her list of things to do.

"Mum!" George exclaimed, sounding exasperated.

"What? We worry about you. Your father and I want you to be happy."

George huffed. "I don't have to be married to be happy."

"It's just been so hard on you since Fred passed, dear."

There was a loud bang and Ella jumped, assuming George had slammed his hand on the table.

"Of course it's been hard!"

Ella heard footsteps coming toward the door and she panicked. There was nowhere for her to go. George didn't ask her any questions; he merely snatched her hand up and pulled her toward the fireplace.

"I didn't mean to upset you, George!" Mrs. Weasley called.

"Where are you going?" Ginny demanded. "George! It's Christmas!"

George ignored her and threw Floor Powder into the fireplace, pulling Ella in after him.

"Diagon Alley!"

That night Ella was in the bathroom alone, washing her face and getting ready for bed. George had hardly said a word to her since they had fled from the Christmas dinner. When they had arrived at his apartment Ella had made some food for him and set it quietly in front of him.

"I don't like to talk about Fred," George said from his spot in bed.

Without looking at him Ella continued to remove her makeup. "I know you don't."

"Every time I'm at home my mum wants to talk about it. She wants to fix it and make everything go away." George sighed.

Ella walked into the bedroom and got under the covers. "She's your mother. She would do anything to make it better for you. I know it makes you angry when she tries, so next time you should say that you appreciate what she's trying to do, but that it isn't exactly helping. You should also say that you will come to her when you want to talk."

George pulled Ella down to rest her head on his shoulder. Her long, ebony hair fanned out on his pillow and chest. Without another word he kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>There you go! Tell me what you think. I love your descriptive reviews <strong>Sophie!<strong> Anyone else can feel free to give me their ideas and suggestions. I write for you guys! No hate comments or flames, but constructive criticism is always welcome!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	8. Defensive

Here's is Chapter Eight. I think it's sort of funny, but there's a little more George conflict in this one as well. Fluffy in the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight Defensive<p>

Ella returned to Hogwarts after the holidays and George spoke to his mother. Their daily lives went on in much the same way they normally had. January passed as did February and in the March one night when Ella was at George's, Bill's Patronus zoomed into their living room.

"Ron and Hermione's baby is on the way," it said and then was gone.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Ella asked.

"The hospital?" George shook his head. "No, we'll need to the Burrow." He stood and went into the bedroom.

Ella followed him and watched him pull his clothes on. "Why the Burrow? Won't Ron and Hermione be at St. Mungo's?" Ella looked at him puzzled.

"No. Actually Mum has delivered all of her grandchildren at the Burrow." George took her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. Ella was flabbergasted.

They apparated and George continued to pull Ella along the path to the Burrow. They entered through the kitchen and went into the living room where everyone was sitting. There was an extra man with the family who Ella supposed was Hermione's father. There were no women in the room.

"Where's Ron?" Ella asked George after they had greeted everyone.

"What do you mean?" George looked at her curiously. "He's upstairs with Hermione of course. Where else would he be?"

Ella was shocked. "Down here waiting."

George shook his head. "HE's with his wife." He looked at her as though she were a complete stranger. "Completely unrefined, I know." His tone was sarcastic and biting toward her.

Ella ignored him and sat on a couch next to Bill and Percy. She had been around the Weasley family quite a bit since Christmas and there was a blossoming familiarity between them and her. James came over and climbed unsteadily onto her lap and began talking of his latest on the toy broomstick he had received for his birthday.

The children had taken a particular liking to Ella. To them she was kind and approachable. She wouldn't hesitate to crawl around the floor with them if they asked her to play and she read as many books as they could sit and listen to.

There were footsteps coming down the steps and Ella looked up expecting to see a new bundle. However, it was an empty handed Audrey. When she spotted Ella she seemed to have forgotten what she had come downstairs for.

"Ella! What are you doing? You should have come right upstairs!" Audrey exclaimed. She and Percy were terribly alike.

"For what?" Ella paled just thinking of what was going on upstairs.

"To help of course!" Audrey disappeared into the bathroom and retrieved a stack of towels.

"I'm alright down here waiting. I wouldn't want to intrude on something so private," Ella protested weakly.

Audrey snatched her hand and drug her up the stairs. As they neared the occupied bedroom Ella could hear moans of pain and an occasional yelp or scream. Ella started to pull against Audrey; every fiber of her being was telling her that she did not want to see what was behind the bedroom door.

Audrey pushed the door open and jerked Ella through the door. "Oh Ella dear, there you are!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She was bustling around the room cheerfully.

Ella was afraid to look at Hermione. She had never been present for the birth of a baby. She knew it was painful and embarrassing. Some of her friends from school had had children, but there had been no friends, or even husbands, in the delivery room and all of the babies had been born at a hospital with certified Healers using special magic and potions to alleviate the pain of the mothers.

When she did look at Hermione she saw a pain ridden mess. She had on an old Chudley Cannons t-shirt of Ron's, her bushy hair was sweat soaked and plastered to her face, which was flushed from the heat and pain. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed pressing a cool washcloth to Hermione's forehead.

"You know this is the last time you will ever touch me, don't you?" Hermione asked him dangerously.

Ron looked frightened, but all of the women laughed.

"Oh dear, you don't mean that," an older woman who looked exactly like Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley positioned herself at the foot of the bed and examined Hermione. "Dear, it's time to bring this little one into the world."

"Stop all the fluffy nonsense, Molly! I just want it out!" Hermione screamed into a wave of pain.

Ron took her hand and whispered encouraging words to his distressed wife.

"This is all your fault! You did this to me!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Hermione, yelling at Ronald is not going to get that baby out," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "I need you to focus and push when you feel the urge."

Hermione took the instructions and nodded gamely. She quit yelling at Ron and for the next forty-five minutes she seemed to be trying to break his hand instead. There was screaming the likes of which Ella had never heard when the baby was crowning.

"Bring me those hot towels!" Mrs. Weasley gestured over her shoulder. Ella looked around, but everyone was busy doing something else to prepare for the baby's arrival.

Ella grabbed the hot, wet towels out of a tub of water and hesitantly walked to the bed. Mrs. Weasley took the towels from her and Hermione from the relief they brought her. "Just the shoulders now, dear."

Ella had not intended to get so close to the bed. It was like a terrible accident that she couldn't look away from. There was so much blood and other unidentifiable bodily fluids.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione demanded angrily.

Ella could only shake her head and back away. Moments later, with one last terrible scream, the baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, handing the baby to Fleur and Audrey so they could clean it off. Hermione's mother was stroking her daughter's hair.

The vicious Hermione had slumped into Ron's chest and become a sobbing mess. The baby was handed to her. "Rose," she murmured softly. Ron was tearing up looking down at his new daughter in her wife's arms.

"Well done on your first time!" Ginny said, coming over to Ella.

"Can I go downstairs?" Ella was feeling a little light headed and dizzy after everything she had seen and heard.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. We'll all go down." The women left, leaving Ron and Hermione with their daughter and mothers.

Ella collapsed onto a couch and James tried to scramble back onto her lap. "Ella doesn't look too good, little man." Charlie pulled the toddler onto his own lap.

"You didn't enjoy the miracle of childbirth?" Bill asked, laughing at her pale face.

A while later Ron brought Rose downstairs and the bundle was passed around. When she was taken back upstairs to be fed George stood to leave.

"I think we're going to go," George gave his goodbyes.

"Don't have nightmares, Ella!" Bill called just as she flooed back to George's loft.

When they got there Ella began packing up her weekend things even though it was only Friday night. George had been cold to her when they arrived at the Burrow and every since and she didn't want to stick around if he was in one of his moods.

"What are you doing?" He asked roughly, coming into the bedroom.

"I'm going to stay at the school this weekend," Ella replied calmly.

"Why?" George asked. "You haven't spent a weekend at the school since November."

Ella zipped her bag and straightened up. "That's because I haven't wanted to, but then again you've never treated me as rudely as you did today."

"I would have been rude if you didn't act like you're so much better than my family and I," George said.

"Excuse me?" Ella put her hands on her hips. "I have never given off that air."

"You did today!" He accused.

"I had never been in a situation like that," Ella defended herself. "It was strange to me, but I wasn't above it!" She was nearly shouting. His words hurt because even though she had been uncomfortable she had helped his family in that God forsaken bedroom. "I saw things today that no one should ever have to see! All for your family!"

George stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. He was doubled over, clutching his middle and fighting for breath.

Ella stood indignantly with her hands still on her hips. She didn't quite see the humor in her angry speech. When George realized she wasn't laughing along with him he straightened and walked to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I should have realized you would be uncomfortable in that situation." He kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Ella."

"It was scary," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"So no kids for you?" George asked, pulling her to the bed.

"Not like that." Ella slipped her shoes off and changed into pajamas. She watched George strip out of his clothes, stranding before her in his boxers.

"Love, that's just about the only way." He slipped into bed and pulled the covers to his chin. "You shouldn't think you're exempt," he said peeking over the quilts at her.

"Exempt from what exactly?" Ella asked curiously, crawling to the head of the bed.

"Baby fever. I've seen Ginny and all of my sister-in-laws get it." He smiled as she burrowed into his side.

Ella scoffed. "And I assume you want a whole houseful of kids?"

"Not a whole houseful. Just half a houseful." George grinned.

Ella laughed and pinched his side. They lay in silence for a while, but George, as usual, couldn't be quiet for long.

"So I take it you're not going back to Hogwarts tonight?" He asked.

Ella yawned. "Not tonight."

* * *

><p>So seriously you guys have no idea how happy you make me with reviews! One review can make my whole day! So please, make my day! I hope you loved it! Like I said look forward to some fluff next chapter!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	9. Good News

Sorry for such a long wait. I won't make you wait any longer! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

The snow melted from the expansive grounds of Hogwarts. Ella had been helping her O.W.L and N.E.W.T students prepare for their exams. They all moaned and groaned as she attempted to fill their heads with the accumulated knowledge they had learned over the past year.

After a grueling Friday class with her seventh year group they were all sitting at their desks, including Ella, dazed and drained from an information overload. No one was speaking, not even Ethan, as their brains had turned to mush.

Ella knew it was unprofessional, but she was just as exhausted as her students from force feeding them important dates. It was easily the quietest her classroom had ever been and she laid her head down on her desk.

"Will you marry me?" Someone seemed to be reading slowly.

Ella's head snapped up and she looked at the reader, who happened to be Ethan. "What?"

All of the other students were looking at him as well.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ella said wearily.

Ethan shook his head and repeated himself, pointing at the blackboard. Ella turned around. Someone had erased the notes she had written and rewritten their own.

"Who's the clown?" Ella asked before she turned around.

When she did finally turn around her students were watching George walk down the aisle of desks. He didn't say anything until he had come around to her side of the desk. Realization washed over Ella as George took one knee next to her.

"Oh my God," one of the female students murmured.

"This is so romantic," another said dreamily.

George was grinning up at her, somewhat nervously. He pulled a black velvet box from his pocket.

"Are you allowed to be here?" Ella asked quietly.

George chuckled. "Yeah. McGonagall's in on my plan." He nodded toward the door where the Headmistress was standing. The older woman gave Ella an encouraging smile, for a moment it seemed as if she might actually know what love was. As she slowly shifted her gaze back to George she noticed all of her students looking at her anxiously.

"So will you marry me?" George asked, nervousness inflecting his words. He flipped the box open and Ella covered her mouth with her hand. The ring was gorgeous; a large square diamond set in a band covered with smaller diamonds.

"Look at that ring," one of the girls sighed enviously.

Ella could only stare down at the ring and George. She was stunned and couldn't speak.

"Say something, Professor!" One of the boys shouted.

Ella seemed to come alive gain. "Yes," she said quietly, nodding her head.

George beamed and slipped the ring on the correct finger. He stood and bent over his fiancée and kissed her deeply on the lips. The class broke into cheers and wolf whistles just as the bell rang. Most of the class left, but some of the more romantically-minded girls stayed behind to watch the intimate moment.

"Come now. Give the happy couple some privacy," Professor McGonagall admonished, herding the students out and closing the door.

George finally pulled away and leaned against her desk, grinning like a fool "I thought you might say no for a minute there," he laughed.

Ella smiled. "I couldn't say no. The ring is too beautiful to pass up." She held up her hand and admired the sparkling diamond.

George pouted. "That's why you said yes?"

Ella stood and placed herself between his legs. "The ring helped. I mostly said yes because I love you." Ella leaned into him and kissed him once more, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, both breathing a little heavily, George took Ella's hand. "Mum wants to celebrate at the Burrow," he said.

"Celebrate? What if I had said no?" Ella asked.

"Then they all probably would have let me get extremely drunk." George kissed her forehead. "However, you said yes so let's celebrate."

"Let me change and I'll meet you there." She detached herself from George and began straightening her desk for the next week.

He stepped up behind her, putting his hands on either side of her. George kissed her neck and murmured close to her ear, "I can help you change."

The pair arrived much later than they were supposed to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was not happy with her son.

"Did it take some convincing?" She demanded her hands on her plump hips.

"Something like that!" George laughed and his brothers clapped him on the back.

"George! That is entirely inappropriate!" Mrs. Weasley was too flustered to remain in the young people's company and retreated to the kitchen.

"We helped George pick ze ring," Fleur smiled as all of the women looked over the ring.

"Fantastic job. I absolutely love it!" Ella grinned.

"Ella, dear, why don't you floo your parents? I'm sure they'd love to hear the good news," Mrs. Weasley said, bringing food out to the picnic table.

"Great idea!" George exclaimed. "I'll floo them right now!" He strode into the house and Ella quickly followed him without a word.

"George," she hissed as they entered the living room. "Don't do this!"

He turned around. "Oh come on, Ella. You have to tell them sometime."

"You do not want my mother here." Ella childishly grabbed his hand and tugged him away from the fireplace.

"No, Ella, you don't want her here. And besides your dad would have a great time." George kissed her forehead and freed her hand.

An hour later, Thomas and Diana had arrived. The Weasleys were very welcoming to Ella's parents and Thomas fit right in. Diana, however, seemed very uncomfortable at the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley had prepared a huge meal and everyone sat at the picnic table. George and Ella somehow got trapped between their mothers. Even though the couple had only been engaged for a few hours, the older women could only talk about the wedding.

"Of course it will be here at the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley said confidently.

Diana looked around distastefully. "I was thinking it would be lovely at our country manor in the fall."

Ella and George glanced at each other. Mrs. Weasley and Diana continued to list the virtues of both venues.

Thomas, who had spent his whole marriage diffusing tense situations created by his wife, looked over at Ella and George, who both looked uncomfortable.

"Where this thing takes place there'll be one great party!" He laughed and the Weasleys joined him. Diana and Mrs. Weasley were sufficiently distracted.

Later, when the moon and stars were out and everyone had returned home, George took Ella on a walk through the nearby orchard.

"I don't think we'll be able to make everyone happy with our wedding decisions," George said quietly.

Ella looked up at him, looping her arm through his. "It's our wedding. Shouldn't we be the happy ones?"

* * *

><p>Reviews make my day!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	10. Loss

Oh my goodness! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I had a college open house, work, an athletic banquet, and of course the Hunger Games premier this week! So without further ado, Chapter Ten!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten Loss<p>

The end of the school year came ever nearer and all of the students and staff were greatly anticipating their summer holidays. The castle had continued to warm up and there was an ever tempting view of the lush grounds from Ella's classroom.

On the morning of May second, while most of the students were at breakfast, Professor McGonagall gave a speech about the many lives and their victory of the Second Wizarding War.

Ella had been in France for that event and George never spoke of it. She was interested to hear about it and the students all applauded when the Headmistress finished.

After he last class of the day Ella changed out of her robes and apparated to the Burrow. George had told her he would meet her there.

As soon as she walked through the kitchen door she was attacked by a horde of children and almost brought to the ground. As Ella tried to regain her balance she saw a flash of blonde come running through the door.

"Ella!" Victoire yelled, wrapping her arms around the woman's middle.

"Hey!" Ella ruffled her hair.

Victoire pulled away. "Where's my present?"

"Victoire!" Fleur exclaimed at her daughter's rudeness. "Aren't you glad she iz 'ere?"

Victoire nodded. "Yeah, but it is my birthday."

Ella laughed. "I didn't forget. Your Uncle George is bringing it," she explained.

A couple of hours later after they had cut the birthday cake and sang 'Happy Birthday' to Victoire, George had still not shown up. The little girl was getting impatient, but she had to wait for her favorite uncle.

"Percy, I'm going to get her present and maybe George," Ella said quietly as she left the kitchen.

All of the Weasleys watched her go, fearing what she might find, what they had all found at one point or another. They had all suffered through the anniversary of the end of the War and they had all seen George struggle worst of all. Even after Victoire was born and they had a reason to celebrate, George had not come around.

Ella apparated into George's apartment and began searching for Victoire's present that they had picked out together. She rummaged through the closet and under the bed and everywhere else she could think of, but after twenty minutes of looking she came up empty handed.

Walking through the joke shop and out the door, Ella thought of what that day meant to George. He had lost his twin and other half on that day and though he suffered every day, the anniversary was so much worse. She understood why it was so painful for him, she really did, but at the same time she thought he should try to make an effort for his nieces and nephews.

Ella knew where she could find him and as soon as she walked into the deserted pub she saw his red head sitting at the bar. She put her on the bar so he would notice here when she came to stand next to him.

Slowly George turned to look at her with bloodshot, bleary eyes.

"I was just on my way to the party," he said quietly.

Ella nodded. "The party started," she checked her watch, "Almost three hours ago."

Victoire's present was sitting on the bar in front of him, next to his whiskey glass. "I just needed a drink he muttered."

"Well it looks like you've a few more than one." Ella put a hand on her hip.

George looked back up at her and the bleariness was gone from his eyes. It had been replaced with a deep hatred that shot right through Ella. "Get off my back, Ella," he nearly snarled.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get off my back. You're standing there judging me like you could possibly understand." He traced the rim of his glass. "You have no idea. You've lived your charmed life and nothing has ever gone wrong for you," he spat.

"You're right, George. I haven't been through anything nearly as traumatic as you have." Ella looked at him evenly. "Many people haven't, but you make them suffer as if they had."

George glared up at her, but she continued unfazed. "What do you think Victoire things? She probably thinks she's done something terrible and she can't understand what made you upset with her. You are her favorite uncle and you're not at her birthday party, George!"

"How do you expect me to celebrate today? He died today!" George hissed.

"Fred died six year ago," Ella said quietly.

"Is that supposed to make it easier?" George demanded. He had a vice-like grip on his glass and Ella feared it might shatter.

She shook her head. "No, of course not." She put a hand on his shoulder. "It will never be easy."

George violently jerked his shoulder and Ella's hand fell away from him. "So what do you want? Why are you here? It's none of your business anyway."

Ella sighed exasperatedly. "I'm here to try and help you. You're hurting your family," she said, an edge evident in her voice.

"I hurt, Ella!" George exploded, causing the few other bar dwellers to look at the arguing pair. "What do you not understand?" He yelled, banging his glass on the bar.

Ella stepped back from him. He glared at her for a moment, his angry face as red as his hair. He finally looked away and Ella took a deep breath. She had never seen him so angry. Occasionally, he would have an outburst, but he had never spoken to her in such a manner.

Running a hand through her hair, Ella looked down at him. She felt sorry from him and she could understand his pain, but he couldn't be so miserable for the rest of his life. George would make everyone miserable if he continued on the way he was and Ella wasn't sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life trapped in his misery. She was honestly a little frightened of his temper, but she knew she couldn't back own. His own family wouldn't approach him, but somebody had to.

"Do not raise your voice at me, George Weasley," she said sternly. "Again, I understand. Do you understand that the rest of your family lost Fred too? Your parents lost a son!"

"So why are they celebrating today?" He asked. "How do they go on as if nothing happened?"

"They don't. It's a hard day for everyone, but they come together to support each other. And I think because they know that celebrating the victory and Victoire's birthday is what Fred would want." Ella was speaking gently, trying to help him.

He looked at her curiously.

Ella went on. "I think Fred would want you all to celebrate. He would want you to celebrate the victory that he fought so hard for." Ella looked at him, hoping her words were doing something for him, but he stubbornly refused to meet her gaze. She sat on the barstool next to him. Not wanting to argue with him any longer, she put herself on his level, sitting next to him.

"I believe he's watching you from wherever he is and I don't think he's enjoying g the show, love. He doesn't want you to be upset and sat. He wants you to be happy. He wants you to be celebrating with the rest of your family. I'm sure he wants you to let yourself be happy." She placed her hand, taking a deep breath, on his.

"My God, Ella!" He was yelling at her again. "How can you talk about him like that? You don't know where he is or what he wants! You didn't even know him! You have no right!" He nearly threw her hand away from him.

Ella put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. She couldn't cry in front of him, it would only enrage him further and cause him to yell more. She wanted to be done arguing with him.

"Well I guess I'll just take Victoire her gift." Ella picked up the wrapped package.

"I'll go to the party," George muttered.

"That's not the best idea. You don't want the children to see you like this and you'll only upset your mother." Ella turned to walk away and got a few feet from the bar when she barely heard him speak again.

"Have you ever lost someone, Ella?" He whispered.

Ella wasn't sure she had heard him, but she put the present on a table and turned around, going back to him. She twisted the beautiful engagement ring off of her finger. Holding it in her palm and staring at it for a moment, she laid it on the bar next to George's whiskey glass.

"I just did."

* * *

><p>I had to get back to my angsty roots! It's just too easy with George! I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	11. Back to Life

So I was out of town and that's why I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me. So here you go!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Ella had laid the engagement on the bar, picked up Victoire's gift, and marched out of the pub with no protests from George. She had wanted to turn around and shake him violently, but she forced herself to walk right out the door.

In the weeks that followed Ella managed to hold herself together enough to her classes through their exams. When her first year ended she wasn't elated like she should have been. She wasn't proud of teaching for a full year and making it out alive. And instead of moving full-time into George's apartment, she went to her parent's country home.

She could have easily gone back to Paris, as her mother had refused to sell her apartment while refusing the idea of her marrying George, but Ella didn't wish to live that lifestyle any longer. More than anything she yearned for the domestic life she had fought off for so long. Never wanting to get married before, Ella had been shocked when, by chance, George Weasley had come into her life. After she met him she found herself spending her preparation hour day-dreaming of their wedding and future freckly children.

So with her heavy heart and her luggage Ella retreated to the English countryside. She didn't even bother to unpack before she fell onto her bed, pulling the covers over her head. Her parents, mostly her father, brought her trays of food, never saying anything or asking any questions

Several days after she moved in and settled into her coma-like sleep Ella felt the bed sag under someone's weight.

"Come on, doll," her father's low voice coaxed. "Come out from under the covers." Thomas pulled them down and Ella blinked in the harsh light of the afternoon sun.

She watched her father look at a few plates of uneaten food sitting on the bedside table. "Ella, you need to something."

"I'm not hungry," she moaned.

"I'm not negotiating," he said sternly. Thomas had thought long ago that he was done treating his daughter like a child, but when she needed him he would no doubt come straight to her side. "Now come on, sit up. You can go right back to sleep when you're finished," Thomas' voice softened and he placed the plate on her legs.

There were two sandwiches on the tray and Thomas picked one up after Ella picked hers up.

"Do you want to talk about it, doll?" He asked quietly.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" She asked, looking over her sandwich at him.

"Are you going to try to fix it?" Thomas asked, after swallowing.

"It's much more complicated than that," Ella snapped, tears coming to her eyes.

She put her half-eaten sandwich back on the tray and began to bury herself under the covers again.

"Oh no you don't." Thomas took her arm and hauled her back up. He scooted closer to her and wrapped his big arms around her small frame.

Ella nearly choked on the sobs that she had fought with sleep. Her father held her tightly to him, murmuring into her raven hair. Finally, she managed to calm down a little and loosened her father's grip.

"I just want to sleep," she mumbled, wiping her eyes.

Thomas nodded. "Alright, doll." He stood from the bed and collected the uneaten food.

She didn't know how many hours or days had passed, but when woke again she could hear her father conversing with someone at the front door, which was right down the stairs from Ella's room.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas demanded a little roughly.

"I was hoping to see Ella, sir."

Ella gasped when she heard George's voice.

"You know, I've been hoping to speak to her as well, but whatever happened between the two of you has made her a complete disaster," Thomas said.

"It's completely my fault. I take full responsibility for everything that has happened," George replied bravely.

"So why should I let you see her?"

"I want to fix it. I want to try and make her feel better. I never meant for any of this to happen." George's voice faded with the last sentence.

Thomas seemed to feel a little sympathy for the young man standing before him. "If I get the slightest tingling of a feeling that something isn't right or that you're upsetting her more I'll escort you out myself, do you understand?"

"I understand, sir."

"It's the room right at the top of the stairs."

Ella heard George's footsteps, but she didn't come out from under the covers. She didn't fix her hair or do anything; she merely rolled onto her side so that her back was facing the wall.

George looked over the room and saw the still-packed bags, uneaten food by the bed, and the unmoving lump in the middle of the large bed. He walked slowly and carefully to the edge of the bed and slipped his shoes off. He gently pulled the covers back and edged into the bed towards the lump in the middle.

Ella's sweet scent that came with her sleep flowed over him and he wanted to pull her to him. It was a scent that not many other people would have cherished as he did, but to George it was the sweetest perfume. He had grown to love it all of those mornings after she had spent the night at his apartment.

He didn't speak, unsure if she was even awake or not. George carefully reached out to find her hand. When he did, Ella didn't pull her hand away. He moved slowly onto his side and wrapped an arm around her middle, pressing his chest to her back.

"What are you doing?" Ella whispered.

George started at the hoarseness of her voice. It sounded as though she hadn't used it in quite a while. "I had to see you," he whispered back.

"I'm not much to look at right now," she mumbled.

It was strange to Ella, but she didn't feel angry or sad towards George. She merely felt numb.

"You're always something to look at. Now roll over and look at me. Let me talk to you," he said gently.

Ella didn't move immediately, but she finally did. George nearly cried just looking at her. It was his fault that she looked so sad. If he hadn't memorized her face she would have been lost to him. Her normally pale, supple skin was sallow, her eyes were shrouded in misery, her hair was a wild, tangled mane around her face, and her mouth, that usually smiled or laughed at him, was turned down at the corners.

He tucked his arm under her head and stroked her upper arm with his other hand. He began simply, "I'm sorry."

Ella merely looked at him. Having him near her again brought back the warmth she had thought was lost to her. She didn't have anything to say to his simple apology.

"All I wanted to do was make you happy. You were everything I had and everything I ever wanted. I wanted to spend my life making you laugh." He looked into her sad eyes and it felt as though someone's fist was clenching his heart.

Ella gave an exasperated sigh. "You made me happy every single day. It's you that needs to be happy."

George nodded. "I know." He gingerly touched her face. "I've been trying, but I can't do it without you."

Ella looked at him. "I don't know if I can be with you." She paused. "You know, I never thought I would settle down with anybody and then you came along."

George smiled at her hopefully.

"But how do I know you won't shut down on me? Or even your own children? You've done it to your family and they clearly mean the world to you so what makes anyone else any different?"

George just looked at her, finally understanding why she was so fearful of a future with him. She could give him everything she had and he had the potential to leave her, emotionally, bereft of a husband and father to her children.

"Will you promise to be happy every day? Not all day every day, but part of each day. I understand there will be tough days, but I want to help." Ella looked at him earnestly.

George nodded. "I promise." He dug around in his jeans pocket. "Will you agree to marry me again?" He held out the beautiful diamond ring.

It was Ella's turn to nod her assent and after the ring was rightfully back on her finger she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

They spend the rest of the day and night in each other's arms, away from the world. They kissed more tenderly and loved more sweetly than they ever had before.

And Thomas must have felt that George was doing right by his daughter. He let the young man stay until the next morning. George had convinced Ella to come back to his apartment and if she was honest with herself there was nothing more she wanted to do.

* * *

><p>I hope you loved it! <strong>Reviews make my day! <strong>You have all been so kind with your reviews and they really do make me a whole lot happier!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	12. Holy Matrimony

Wedding fluff this chapter! I don't have much else to say except thank you for your kind reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

The summer passed much too quickly for Ella and George's liking. They spent the hot months falling into their old routine. George seemed to be always in a good mood, perhaps finally realizing that he didn't want to lose another important person in his life.

Late one night, Ella was sitting in bed, propped up with a book. George came into the bedroom looking exhausted.

"Inventory took a long time," Ella observed.

"Oh it wasn't just inventory," George mumbled. The book on Ella's lap closed and she gave him a questioning look. "My mum came in," he continued.

"Well why didn't you invite her up?" Ella questioned.

George sank onto the edge of the bed, his elbows going to his knees, and his face went into his hands. "Because I'm bone tired and she was bothering me," he mumbled.

Ella crawled to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What was she bothering you about?" She asked.

"The wedding," George groaned. "When it's going to be, where it's going to be, who's going to be there."

She fell back on the bed with a sigh. If her mother or future mother-in-law asked one more question about their bloody wedding Ella would surely go insane.

"So when do you want to get married?" George asked, putting his hands on either side of her shoulders and peering down at her.

Ella thought for a moment before answering. "The after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow?" George looked at her incredulously. "We don't have anything ready."

"Do you have a black shirt?"

George nodded.

"Well I have a white dress." Ella smiled.

"But we haven't invited anyone." George looked at her puzzled.

"To elope you only need a couple of witnesses." Ella shrugged.

He fell onto his side next to her. "You want to elope?"

"More than anything," Ella sighed.

"What am I supposed to tell Mum?" George asked.

Ella just shrugged and yawned, snuggling into his side and intertwining her legs with his.

"Well what are you going to tell your parents?" He put one of his hands in her dark hair.

"Not a damn thing. Not until we get back anyway." Ella grinned.

"Back? Back from where?" George looked so confused.

"Oh. I was thinking Paris maybe."

"You've been plotting, haven't you?" He tugged on her hair playfully.

"Just a little bit."

"You've gotten it all arranged, haven't you?" George cocked an eyebrow.

Ella nodded sheepishly.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You're positive you don't want a wedding?" He asked in all seriousness.

"It's like you don't know me at all," she muttered. "Of course I'm sure. I don't want a wedding. I don't need all of those pointless things. I just want to be married to you." She looked at him with her green eyes. "Unless of course you want a wedding. I would understand since you have your family and everything."

"We've celebrated plenty of weddings together. It won't be the end of the world. Charlie could get married yet. And I don't really need all of that fuss either." He kissed her forehead. "So what's the plan?"

"You get everything settled at the shop tomorrow, I'll take care of the paperwork for the marriage, we go to Paris the next day and get hitched, and then spend the week enjoying France." She was grinning like a fool. "You can invite someone to be a witness. I have two girlfriends who will be there."

"And where are we staying?" George asked. "Not with your friends?"

"No. My parents never sold my old apartment," Ella said.

"In hopes that you would go back." George stated, not quite a question.

She nodded. "But it's convenient for us now."

George stood up and got out of his clothes before getting back into bed.

"You have to be able to keep a secret if you want to do this," Ella told him.

"I can keep a secret," he retorted defensively.

Two days later they were back in the bedroom preparing to depart for Paris. Ella came out of the bathroom in a white, cotton sundress putting earrings in her ears while George was buttoning up his black shirt. She sat on the edge of the bed and slipped her sandals on.

"I sent Lee to your apartment with the bags so we won't have to worry about them," George said.

He had chosen Lee to be his witness because he didn't trust his brothers to keep secrets from their wives and if the wives knew Mrs. Weasley would know shortly thereafter. Lee would only be going to witness the ceremony as he had to be back to run the joke shop while George was honeymooning.

George was standing in front of the mirror trying to figure out why his shirt was hanging funny from his shoulders. Ella got up and went to him, undoing the buttons and doing them up again the right way.

When her fingers were at his neck he took her hand and kissed her fingertips using his other hand to pull her into him. George kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. He pressed his lips to hers and Ella leaned back onto the dresser.

Finally, George separated himself from her and when he looked down into her eyes he realized that he never wanted to see them without that beautiful green glimmer that told him exactly how much she loved him. He realized that he had to be there for her everyday because he knew that a day wouldn't go by that he wouldn't want to see those adoring eyes looking back at him.

George turned her around and they surveyed themselves in the mirror. He rested his chin on her shoulder and gave it a soft kiss. "Well are you ready to become Mrs. Weasley?"

Ella nodded. She gathered the papers and marriage license she had gotten from the English ministry they had gotten day before. They clasped hands and in less than a second were gone.

They apparated to just outside the French ministry and George followed Ella into the incredible building. She took care of everything speaking rapid French and George just stood in awe. The inside of the building was beautiful and delicate and nothing like anything England had to offer. As he surveyed the building and then looked at Ella he realized that, what he had seen of, France was similar to his soon-to-be wife. She was gorgeous, fragile, and like nothing he had ever beheld.

Ella turned and beckoned for him to follow her and his heart swelled with such emotion that he almost couldn't move. They followed an older woman through a buttery, wooden door and then down a hallway. George laced his fingers through Ella's and passed by beautiful moving paintings that smiled at him and congratulated him. Clearly they had seen many engaged couples pass before them.

"Your party is right in here," the older woman held another door open for them.

"Merci," Ella responded gratefully.

"Ella!" Both Giselle and Marie cried, flinging themselves onto her as soon as they saw their long lost best friend.

She hugged them back tightly. The older man in the room cleared his throat. Cleary he thought he had better things to do than marry two crazy kids.

Ella laughed and pulled George into their places. Their friends took their places as well and the ceremony began.

It was brief and to the point as Ella had wanted it to be. There was so much love between her and George that they didn't need an excess of words to express it. It was quite obvious.

The old man told them to exchange rings and Ella slipped the dark, understated onto George's finger. In return, he slipped a band of diamonds onto her finger and with a wave of his wand fused it to her engagement ring. He then wrapped his arms around her and dipped her low, placing a sound kiss on her mouth.

Their friends clapped and cheered and the old man left. "I am pleased to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley!" Lee exclaimed.

The young group left shortly after the old man and went to the girls' favorite restaurant. They all sat down and celebrated the grinning couple's nuptials with good food and fine French wine.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! From here on out I am mostly envisioning fluff. That could change though, because I've stated before angst is so easy with George. Anyways, I love to get reviews! They make my day!<p>

Happy reading,

Avomora


	13. Hell Hath No Fury

Here is Chapter Thirteen! Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate all the time you guys have put into this story and all of your encouragement is fantastic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

"So this is how the other half lives," George said when they walked into Ella's old apartment. It was huge and extremely lavish, but not at all to Ella's taste.

"Don't act like the joke shop hasn't made a wealthy business out of you." Ella poked him in the ribs as she walked by to go to the master bedroom.

"Quite so, dear, quite so," George said in his most pompous voice. He sounded a little like Percy. The bags were in her old bedroom. "How many beds does this place have?" He came up behind her and unzipped her dress.

"Five." Her head fell back on his shoulder as George slipped his hands into the unzipped dress. "And several couches."

"Perfect. We can start here."

A week later they were back in England. Ella had shown George everything he needed to see in France. They had eaten the best food, drank the best wine, and seen all of the sights that every tourist see and some of Ella's favorites as well.

When they were leaving George had instructed his wife to let him do the appareling and they ended up in London standing in front of a beautiful townhouse.

"Where are we?" Ella asked looking around her in confusion.

George walked up the steps to the front door and pulled out keys as though he were a Muggle. He pushed the door open and looked back at Ella. "Come on."

She followed him into the house. It was beautiful, yet tasteful and understated at the same time.

"Do you like it?" George asked, leading her through the house.

"What is it?" Ella peeked into the different rooms throughout.

"It's your new house. I figured since we're properly married and all we should have a proper house." He smiled at her, but then a worried look came over his sweet face. "If you don't like it we can get something else. I probably should have had you help pick it out."

Ella shook her head. "No, I want this one. I love this house." She jumped on him and wrapped and her arms and legs around him.

All of their things were moved into the new house and Lee moved into the loft above the shop.

"Mum stopped by the shop today," George said as they ate one night. "She wanted everyone to come over for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright," Ella said as she cleared away the mess. She had fallen in love the home George had bought for them, but what she loved even more, shockingly enough, was being a wife. School hadn't started back up yet and Ella was tremendously enjoying her domestic life as Mrs. George Weasley.

"We can tell everyone tomorrow then," she said.

"Thank goodness. I had to keep my hand shoved in my pocket the whole time she was in the shop and you know how she lingers."

"Ella! It's been ages!" Charlie exclaimed when she and George came into the Burrow. "James has been trying to get me to play with him," he complained. "But then he whines because nobody plays like Ella."

She laughed out loud and scooped the toddler onto her hip. He grinned up at her with his shocking green eyes.

"And the uncles are off the hook!" Charlie gave George a high five.

"George Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Come here this instant," she demanded.

Everyone stood still. It had been years since they had watched one of their siblings get scolded.

Mrs. Weasley jerked his left hand out of his pants pocket. The same hand that he used seconds to high five his brother. Ella almost dropped James in pure fright. Her mother-in-law had a thunderous look on her face.

"What is that George?" She asked quietly. At those words everyone tried to get closer to get a good look without getting themselves into trouble.

"It looks like a wedding band, mum," Percy said quickly, always the first one to rat anyone out. Ella wanted to give him a good smack to the head.

George actually tried to land a hit on his grown brother. "Shut up, you git!" He snarled.

Mrs. Weasley jerked George back to attention with the hand she was still looking at. "That can't be a wedding ring. You're not married." Mrs. Weasley looked up at her son. "Are you?"

Ella was still standing back from the fray, but Audrey charged toward her and grabbed her hand. In that moment, for the first time, Ella felt an intense dislike for any member of George's family.

"She has one too."

Ella jerked her hand away from the intrusive woman.

"Mum, we were going to tell you today," George said quietly, barely audible.

"Today! Today?"" Mrs. Weasley released his hand. "What good does today do? You're already married and I wasn't there to see it!"

Everyone looked from Ella to George to Mrs. Weasley and back again. They were all holding their breath and even the children were silent.

"Mum," George began, but he was immediately cut off.

"If you can't tell your own mother that you're getting married then you shouldn't call her 'mum'!" The older woman thundered. "Did you this just to spite me? Did you do this because I'm always in your business?"

Ella finally stepped forward. "Mrs. Weasley," she began. Her husband's mother's wrathful eyes bore into her own, but she pressed forward. "We didn't do this to hurt you. The way we got married was right for us."

Mrs. Weasley's eyes went back to her son's. "So this is right now?" She demanded. "Going behind your mother's back and not telling you're getting married? Did you not think I would like to be there?"

"Mum please," George tried to calm her down, but his mother continued in her rant.

"I am your mother, George! I have done everything for you. I have sacrificed for you and put up with all of your delinquencies. I've been the best mother I could be for you. I've only ever wanted what was best for you." Mrs. Weasley began to tear up.

"Mum!" George shouted. He seemed to have been pushed over some invisible line with his mother. "Eloping with Ella was what was best for me. A big wedding with tons of guests and a huge party wasn't for us. You had that with Bill, Percy, Ron, and Ginny." George took his mother's hands in his and his voice softened. "That wasn't what I wanted, what we wanted. It wasn't best for me."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and nearly ran from the room. Everyone stood dumbstruck looking at George and Ella.

"Don't worry, son. I'll make her understand," Mr. Weasley said, putting a hand on George's shoulder. He kissed Ella's cheek. "Congratulations, dear. I'm happy for you and I'm glad you're finally a part of our family."

Arthur left the room and followed Molly. All of George's family surrounded them and hugged them, except Percy and Audrey. To Ella, though, the congratulations were slightly diminished by how upset Mrs. Weasley had been.

"She'll understand," Ginny said quietly.

They ate dinner that night without Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. It was a quiet affair as no one wanted to disturb Mrs. Weasley anymore than she already was.

George and Ella returned to our new room and went upstairs to our bedroom.

"That didn't go quite as I had imagined it would," Ella said as she took her jewelry off.

"It went exactly as I imagined," George mumbled, pulling his shirt over his head. "I'll have to talk to her in a couple of days when she's cooled down a bit."

He motioned for Ella to join him in the bed. "Let's not worry about that though. We're young newlyweds in our lovely new townhouse."

* * *

><p>Just to let you know your reviews make me write so much faster! I love hearing from all of you and no review is too insignificant for me! <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong>

****Happy reading,

Avonmora


	14. Reconciliation and Understanding

I'm sorry this update is kind of short. If I didn't cut it off it would have drug on and on. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Since they had returned from France Ella had been quite busy. She spent her days, while George was working, arranging and decorating their new home. It had begun to look like the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lived there. At first it had been beautiful, but as Ella worked on it more and more it became a home that expressed the personalities of the two people who lived there.

She had also been working on her plans for the coming school year. Her time was spent searching through Flourish and Blotts looking for textbooks for her students. When she found the ones she wanted Ella took to the porch to create lesson plans and assignments.

On a particularly sunny day Ella took a break from working and smiled to herself. When she had moved to England she had never, in a million years, guessed that she would be someone's wife within the year. She had never guessed that she would ever marry someone like George Weasley, but she had and Ella couldn't imagine her life turning out any other way.

There was a loud pop! and George made his way up the front steps.

"I was just thinking about you," Ella smiled up at him.

"You should be. I am your husband after all." He physically slid her over on the porch swing so he could sit next to her. He rested an arm across her shoulders and surveyed her lesson plans. "Interesting stuff."

Ella nodded and continued to write. George rocked them slowly back and forth. "I invited mum and dad over for dinner tonight," he said quietly.

Quickly checking her watch Ella stood up abruptly. "Bloody hell, George!" She exclaimed. "It's 4:30!" Her school things scattered all over the floor.

"Ella, it's fine," George laughed, but she had already rushed into the house. With a wave of his want the books were in a neat stack on his lap.

The kitchen became a blur of activity as Ella began to make dinner. She wanted to impress Mrs. Weasley, who was a phenomenal cook. George always seemed to enjoy Ella's cooking, but he would probably eat anything.

Just as George was opening the door an hour and a half later Ella came downstairs looking tasteful and polished. Mr. Weasley smiled at her, but Mrs. Weasley merely glanced at her.

They all went into the kitchen and George go drinks out while Ella pulled a roast and vegetables out of the oven. It looked like it had turned our pretty well. She set it on the table and handed the knife to Mr. Weasley.

"Will you do us the honor, Mr. Weasley?" She asked.

"Arthur, dear. Call me Arthur," he replied, taking the utensils from Ella. He cut into the meat and Ella let the breath she had been holding out. She had been afraid the meat would be hard as a rock. "It looks delicious," her father-in-law said.

After it was cut everyone began eating in silence, the situation being a little tense. No one made eye contact and everyone seemed content to stare at their plate.

"It tastes great," George said breaking the silence bravely, putting a hand on his wife's leg under the table.

Ella shook her head. "I don't know. I think it could use some flavor."

Mrs. Weasley looked at the young woman. "Try chicken broth next time instead of water."

Ella nodded and smiled. "I will. Thank you."

The dinner plates were cleared away and Ella brought out dessert and coffee. Again, everyone was silent.

Mrs. Weasley looked at the young couple on the opposite side of the table. Her eyes met Ella's. "Are you pregnant?" She finally asked.

"Mum!" George exclaimed.

Ella touched his leg gently, even though she was just as shocked at the question. "No, I'm not pregnant," she responded calmly.

George was shaking his head in disbelief. "We didn't elope because Ella's pregnant."

"Well then why did you do it?" Mrs. Weasley took a sip of her coffee. "Why didn't you let your family be a part of the celebration?" She looked at Ella again. "Did you tell your parents?"

Ella shook her head. "Not until after we told you all."

"Were they pleased with your decision?"

"My mother wasn't," Ella said. "But my dad just wanted George and I to be happy with whatever decision we made."

"Look Mum, I'm going to explain this to you and if you still don't understand or agree with our decision then there's nothing else we can say or do and I suppose that will have to be that," George said calmly.

"Well then go on I suppose." Mrs. Weasley took another sip of coffee.

George leaned on his elbows that he put on the table and looked directly at his mother. "I don't know where to start," he sighed. "I guess Ella and I eloped because it was simpler. There was no stress and it was all very relaxed." He took Ella's hand. "And that defines us. We try to keep everything as calm and relaxed as possible, so why would we worry about trying to organize a wedding and a huge party?" Still holding Ella's hand, George reached across the table and took his mother's. "We didn't plan this out. It literally took us two days to get everything arranged. We certainly didn't do this to hurt or to exclude you. We did this because it was how we wanted to celebrate our love."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her son with tears in her eyes and then at her daughter-in-law. Mrs. Weasley took Ella's free hand and the three of them were joined with Arthur smiling contentedly at them all.

"Georgie," Molly said, using his childhood nickname. "I've only ever wanted to make you happy. It's taken this experience to make me realize that your happiness isn't the same as your brothers and sisters. It's different, but that doesn't it make it bad. If you're both happy then I'm happy." Mrs. Weasley smiled at the pair before her.

Later that evening, after Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had left and Ella had cleaned up the kitchen she retreated upstairs to take a hot bath. She pinned her hair up and poured a large amount of bubble bath into the tub.

Slipping into the tub she let out a sigh of pleasure. The water was warm and bubbles were fragrant. Her body was tense after worrying her in-laws, decorating the house, and preparing for the coming school year.

George came into the bathroom. He smiled at her as he leaned over the tub to press a kiss to her forehead. He then set a towel on the edge of the sink for her and left without a word.

They were both in bed and snuggled under the covers within the hour. George was playing with Ella's hair and smiling softly at her as her eyes drifted shut.

"I've been thinking," he said quietly.

"Oh goodness. That can't be good," Ella said drowsily. She had been nearly asleep from his gentle hands in her hair.

George chuckled. "It's just a thought."

Ella's eyes slipped shut again. "Go on. I'm listening," she mumbled.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you don't have to go back to work. I was thinking you could stay at home," George said.

"Why?" Ella asked through her sleepy fog.

"I thought we could have a baby."

Ella's eyes flew open and she looked at her husband, completely and totally shocked.

* * *

><p>There you go! I think they call that a cliffhanger! <strong>Please give me some opinions on what you think should happen or not happen!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	15. No Going Back

I know I left you with a cliffhanger, but I didn't want to leave you too long. Here you go, more on the baby issue! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Ella had laughed George off when he told her his crazy idea. Her mouth had gone dry and her palms had begun to sweat. "We've only married a few weeks," she had laughed, trying to keep her cool.

"I know, but it would be good for us, Ella. Don't you think so?" He asked seriously.

"I suppose we'll see." Ella had then proceeded to use her body to distract her husband. And he being a full-blooded male couldn't keep up the discussion much longer.

Later, though, when George was breathing heavily and evenly, asleep, by her side she began to think his shocking idea over. Ella knew that she wasn't ready for such a huge responsibility.

She didn't know how or why George thought he was ready either. He hardly took care of himself. But he seemed as if he had put a great deal of thought into the matter and thought they could handle it.

Financially they could. Money wasn't a problem for them. The joke shop was thriving and Ella only worked because she wanted to. They would be fine if she did stay at home with a baby.

Emotionally thought, that was another story. They could buy a child everything it would ever want, but could they support another life any other way?

Two weeks later Ella was back at Hogwarts and she and George hadn't discussed the baby issue any farther. He had sensed her uncertainty and hadn't pushed the issue.

"Well don't you look extra happy to be here?" Neville asked on the first day back.

"What?" Ella smiled at him, even though she didn't feel quite right.

"I don't know, you just look cheerful." Neville shrugged.

George had also complimented Ella on how good she looked a couple of days before. However, she felt terrible and couldn't manage to eat one bite.

Her day was calm enough, but when Ella finally got home and caught a whiff of whatever George was cooking her stomach turned over and she clamped a hand to her mouth. Her bag fell with a loud thud and she took off down the hallway.

"Ella?" George called after her. He followed her after a minute and found her in the half bath rinsing her mouth out with water.

"Love, are you alright?" He asked from the doorway.

She nodded. "Just a stomach bug I would imagine," Ella muttered.

"Why don't you go upstairs and lie down. I'll bring you something more agreeable." George wrapped an arm around her his wife and walked with her to the stairs.

Ella climbed them slowly and got into the ugliest, most comfortable pajamas she had. She was sure she had never felt so miserable in her whole life. She had never been sick much, but it felt as if her body was rebelling against her.

"Hey," George said quietly. He carried a tray of soup and crackers with a clear, fizzing drink. "This is what Mum used to give us when we felt bad."

Ella ate a little, but started to feel queasy again. George moved the tray and put a hand on her forehead. "You don't feel hot," he said. His hand moved to Ella's cheek and she pushed her face into it. "Do you want me to let Professor McGonagall know that you won't be there tomorrow?"

Ella shook her head. "I can't miss the second day."

"Well, love, you can't very well teach if you feel so terrible." George gave her a soft smile.

Ella sighed. "Well then I suppose you should let her know."

George nodded and stood. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left with the tray

Ella went back to work the day after she had stayed home. She still didn't feel top notch, but she couldn't stay home so much in the first week of the term.

After lunch, though, Ella felt so exhausted that she spent her free period sleeping on the sofa in the professors' lounge. She had planned to wake in time for her next class, but that didn't end up working out.

"Professor Weasley," someone said urgently.

Ella's eyes opened and she looked around the room, confused. Professor McGonagall was standing above her.

"Professor Weasley, did you forget about your duties as a professor? Namely attending your own classes," the old woman said shortly.

Ella stood up quickly, but became terribly dizzy. "Bloody hell." She put a hand to her head.

"Ella," the headmistress spoke gently, using her first name. "Perhaps you should go see Poppy."

"What about my class?"

"I'll take over for the rest of the day." Professor McGonagall smiled at the prospect of being back in a classroom.

Ella merely nodded and made her way to the hospital wing. She entered the room and surprisingly there weren't any students in there. Then again, it was only the third day of school.

"Ah, Professor Weasley, I've got something that'll be safe for you to help with the queasiness," Madam Pomfrey said, bustling around.

"Safe for me?" Ella asked.

"Oh yes dear. You can't just drink any potion in your condition." She smiled kindly at the young woman.

"What exactly is my condition?" Ella asked, confused.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Ella with the same look of confusion. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" She asked.

Ella's mouth dropped open. "I'm what?" She exclaimed.

"You didn't know? Dearie, I could tell from the minute I saw you the other day," Poppy said with a light chuckle.

Ella sat down heavily on the nearest bed. She put her head in her hands.

Madam Pomfrey sat next to her, sensing that Ella's being pregnant might not be the best news the young woman had ever heard. "We can do some tests if you'd like, just to make sure."

A few hours later Ella was sitting motionless at the kitchen table staring blankly at the wall. Madam Pomfrey had said that she had begun to show signs early, that she was only four to six along, which meant that she had already been pregnant when George had approached her with his idea. Ella was in shock.

"Ella?" George called, as he came in the front door.

He peeked in the kitchen but almost didn't see her in her statuesque state. "Ella?" He said carefully. She didn't say anything as he walked to her side. When she didn't move at all he became alarmed. "Ella! What's wrong?"

When she didn't answer again he grabbed her upper arms tightly and turned her on the chair to face him.

Ella finally met his eyes with her veiled green ones. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, just a hint of the fear she felt evident in her voice.

George's face broke into a huge grin and he picked Ella up in a tight bear hug, spinning her around in his joy. He finally put her down when he realized that she wasn't sharing his excitement.

"You're not happy." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Ella shook her head and George's face went to stone. "We're not ready for this, George. I don't know how to deal with a baby. I can't do this," Ella explained.

George's excitement went quickly to anger, as his moods usually did. There was no middle ground for him and his moods were volatile. He stepped away from her and looked down at her with an enraged look in his usual kind, brown eyes. "Well you can't change it now," he snapped before stomping out of the kitchen leaving Ella alone behind him.

* * *

><p>For those of you who are my angst lovers I tossed some in for you! I hope you guys loved it! <strong>Let me know what you thought!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	16. Spinning

I have to apologize for the shortness, but I had to cut it off or it would have been too long! I hope you can forgive me and still enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Unfortunately, Ella and George's little argument had taken place on a Friday afternoon which meant that they had all weekend to be around each other. Thankfully, George normally ran the joke shop on Saturdays with some of the sales associates he had hired.

That left Ella to herself in their big house. She felt terrible still and wrapped herself in a heavy blanket and lay on the living room sofa. Her stomach was churning and her head was reeling from the previous day's events.

Her heart hurt because George hadn't even tried to understand her feelings about the situation. She couldn't figure out why he wanted a child so bad. He had to now that they had no idea what they were doing.

George was right though, she couldn't change it, but she couldn't learn to be a mother in the next eight months either. Ella had no experience with babies. Sure she had held a few over the years, but that was as far as her knowledge went. And even though George had his nieces and nephews he hadn't raised them, only been an entertainment to them.

Ella laid around in her misery all day, hardly eating anything. She couldn't, she felt too bad. She barely moved as that made her stomach turn over and her head spin at the same time.

Eventually, she heard the front door open and close and then George's familiar footsteps moving through the house. She heard him pause at the entrance to the living room, but he didn't say a word. With some serious effort Ella craned her neck around to look at him.

George caught her eye for a brief second before he turned on his heel and clumped up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later she heard the door open and close again. He was gone.

Tears slid down Ella's cheeks onto the couch pillows that they had paid so much for. Her own husband hadn't said hello to her, he had barely acknowledged that she even existed. When the sun fell and the moonlight was streaming in from one of the windows, Ella stood on weak legs, her head spinning at a violent rate. She slowly made her way upstairs to the bedroom where George's work clothes were laying all over the floor. She slowly picked them up and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper. Then she simply fell into bed, pulling the covers to her chin.

That whole night she didn't feel George return to bed and she slept restlessly. Ella couldn't sleep, but when she tossed and turned her stomach lurched and she felt more awful.

She was up with the sun, but continued to lay in bed, unmoving. The door creaked open and George looked in at her. Ella met his gaze and he slowly stepped into the room.

He looked well rested so Ella assumed when had gotten from who-knows-where that he had slept in a guest bedroom. It was Sunday which meant that Lee would be in charge of the store and George didn't have anything to do.

"You look miserable," he said quietly.

"Well I feel about the same," she responded.

George cautiously stepped forward. "Did you eat anything yesterday?" He asked.

Ella only nodded.

"What?" He pressed.

"Crackers."

"You only ate crackers?" He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I didn't feel like spending the whole day in the bathroom." Ella looked at the wall.

"Is it that bad?" George moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's pretty bad," she murmured.

George rested a hand on her hip. "Well then let's go find you something to eat. You can't live on crackers."

Ella shook her head. "I'm not getting up. It only makes it worse."

"Alright then, let's start by sitting up." George reached around her and stacked the pillows, propping his wife up on them. Ella clutched her head and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again George was staring at her intently. The held each other's gaze for a few moments, not speaking.

"So are you really not excited?" George asked quietly.

Ella studied him before answering. "What do we know about having a baby? You can't possibly thing we're ready for this."

"I do think we're ready. Ella, we love each other. We can get through this. I know it." He scooted closer to her and took her hands in his. "Not first-time parents know what to do. We've made it through so much, we can do this," he said earnestly.

Ella removed her hands from his. "We have gotten through a lot, but we're not where I wanted to be before we had a baby. George, you left me standing in the kitchen on Friday, you didn't say a word to me yesterday, and then went who-knows-where leaving me again."

"Ella," George began, but she cut him off.

"No, you listen to me now. I'm not thrilled about this situation. I'm terrified. This could so easily go wrong and leave us worse off than we were before. But you were right about one thing. There's not a bloody thing I can do to change it now." Ella took a breath. "I need you now. I need you more than I've ever needed anyone. A baby changes peoples' lives dramatically and we were just getting comfortable."

George stared at Ella. "I've never seen you afraid, Ella." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't worry. We'll figure this thing out, I promise," he murmured.

Ella pulled away and took his face between her hands. "Don't you dare walk away from me again. Not in the next eight months anyways."

George smiled. "I won't. I swear. I'm so sorry, I was out of line."

"Yes you were." Ella leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now love, I can't let you wallow around and starve today. How about a hot bath and then we'll see about some food."

Ella nodded and allowed George to help her out of bed and into the adjoining bathroom. He ran the water and put some bubble bath in the warm water.

Ella stripped down and so did George, to her amusement. He sank into the water and reached out a hand to his wife. She took it and sat between his legs. Her head fell back on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek.

"George," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

George splayed his hands over her still-flat stomach. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! <strong>I love your reviews! They make my day!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	17. Potions and Teasing

Here you go! I don't have a whole lot to say about this one except: enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Almost six more weeks had passed of Ella's pregnancy and they hadn't shared the good news with anyone. Madam Pomfrey had told Ella that it was a good idea to wait and inform loved ones after the first trimester because any number of things could go wrong.

George was excited to finally be able to tell his family. He had been itching to tell them because it wasn't often that any of them kept secrets from the others.

It was Louis' second birthday and it was the perfect occasion to share such news. Everyone would be there and already celebrating. It would only add to everyone's joy.

George held Ella's hand as they walked into the kitchen of the Burrow. Everyone was, of course, gathered around the food as usual. Ella set her plate of cookies down and she felt several pairs of eyes on her.

"What?" She finally asked Ginny.

"Nothing." Ginny shook her head. "But I do believe congratulations are in order!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ella.

The other women joined in as well, as though Ginny had confirmed their suspicions.

"How did you know?" Ella laughed.

"We've all been through it," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You 'air iz zo theeck and shiny, your skin iz almost glowing, and your sweater iz maybe a leetle tight at ze top, no?" Fleur said laughing.

"I've definitely noticed that last bit," George said staring intently at Ella V neck sweater and nudging Bill with his elbow. All of his brothers roared with laughter, except of course Percy.

Mrs. Weasley flushed. "George, that is entirely inappropriate."

"Ah come on, Mum. I'm just in love with my gorgeous wife."

"Clearly," Molly mumbled. "Or we wouldn't' be sharing this happy news.

"Well when are you due?" Audrey asked holding a squirming Molly on her hip.

"Early May," Ella responded sitting down and nearly shoving a whole cooking in her mouth. She was so glad that the morning sickness and fatigue were over with. She felt much better and was actually craving food.

"I remember craving peekles so bad wiz Victoire zat I zought I might die eef I deedn't geet zem," Fleur smiled.

Bill nodded. "I remember getting up at all hours of the night to retrieve said pickles."

"You know, I distinctly remember a different sort of craving." Ginny grinned, giving Harry's behind a firm squeeze.

"Now that doesn't sound so bad." George wiggled his eyebrows at Ella, who was by then on her third cookie.

"I'd rather eat these cookies," Ella retorted.

The Weasley boys laughed again. "It sounds like you're not quite doing your job well enough, George!" Charlie chuckled.

"Charlie, don't you be inappropriate too," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Let's celebrate Louis' birthday please'

She took her grandson from Bill. He was giggling along with everybody else.

"Maybe we should start with the cake before eats it too," Ron said with a playful grin.

"Oh hush," Ella mumbled, moving away from the dessert table. George tucked her under his arm and kissed her temple with a light laugh.

Before they left Mrs. Weasley approached them with a jar. "You'll need to take one teaspoon of this everyday from now on, Ella dear." She kissed them both before they departed.

-ooooOoooo-

Along with feeling physically much better Ella was also very quick to anger in her newfound hormonal state. It was extremely hard to manage her temper with her students who were constantly working on her nerves.

On one such day, one of the students in her fifth year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class happened to get a nosebleed. It was, of course, a Gryffindor because they had easily caused her the most trouble.

"Professor, I think I need to go the hospital wing," the student said pinching his nose.

"Oh do you?" Ella looked up from the chalkboard. "Is your nose bleeding?" She began to rummage around in her desk. Her hand closed around what she wanted and she marched to the student's desk. "Open your mouth," Ella ordered and when the boy complied she put a piece of what looked like candy in his mouth. "Chew, swallow, and then empty your pockets."

The boy looked at her terrified as he gulped down the antidote. He quickly emptied his pockets, and not to Ella's surprise, a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes bag was tossed on the desk. She picked it up and looked down at the boy.

"What does that say?" She asked, indicating the writing on the bag.

"Weasley," he said, realization dawning on his face.

"What's my last name, now?" Ella asked, setting the bag down.

"Weasley," he replied very quietly.

"Very good." She tapped the bag. "Mr. Weasley is my husband." Ella walked back to the front of the class. "Now the next time one of you tries to get out of my class do the proper research!"

Later that evening when George came home Ella was waiting for him in the entryway. "George Weasley, if you don't stop selling those damn Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles I swear I'll lose my mind."

George laughed and hung his jacket up. "Oh come on, El, those are best sellers." He kissed her gently on the lips. "Did some git use one in your class?"

"Yes some git used one in my class and I had to force feed him the antidote," she said.

George only laughed and walked into the kitchen, Ella trailing after him. He lifted the lid of a pot on the stove and inhaled deeply. "Mmm," he said appreciatively. Then something by the stove caught his eye.

"Ella, did you take your potion today?" George turned to look at his wife, who wasn't meeting his gaze.

"Ella," he prompted when she didn't answer, taking the jar in his mother had sent with them in his hand.

Ella looked up at him finally. "No."

George sighed. Ella very often had to be persuaded to take the potion on a daily basis.

"You take it," she said stubbornly.

"I'm not pregnant and I'm not too keen on finding out what would happen to me if I did take it." George chuckled. "Now come on, just take it."

Ella shook her head. "It tastes terrible."

He put the jar down and stepped behind her, running his hands up and down her sides. "If you take we can have dessert before dinner," he whispered, nibbling her ear.

"How about we go upstairs now and then I'll take it," Ella said.

"Nope, you take it first, I'm not negotiating." George bit her neck.

Ginny had been right. Ella had wanted George so bad ever since she had gotten over the morning sickness and he had been using it against her ever since he had realized his power.

George only slipped his fingertips under the waistband of her pants, grazing the small bump that was his child. Ella couldn't take the teasing and weakly muttered her assent to taking the potion.

He quickly moved away and picked up the jar and a teaspoon, measuring out her daily dosage.

"You'd better make this worth it," Ella growled before swallowing the horrid substance. George put everything down and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"That really does taste awful." He wrinkled his nose. "I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to kiss." He scooped her up and carried her upstairs, laying her gently on the bed removing her clothes expertly.

As soon as George put his lips to her body she was done. The pleasure was too intense as her husband did everything he knew she loved. As his lips traveled downward they paused at her barely swollen stomach. He pressed a firm kiss to her belly. Ella looked down at him and she had never seen such a big smile on anyone's face.

* * *

><p>Hope you loved it! I have a question though: <strong>Would it be too cheesy for the baby to be born on May 2 (Fred's death date)? Let me know what you think.<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	18. Gone Again

It's kind of short and I apologize. I must say that I absolutely adore Charlie and **perhaps he will be my next fanfic :)** We'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

Ella passed through her second trimester and again physical misery set in on her. Nearly her whole body ached and if it didn't ache it was terribly swollen. George had had to buy her a plain silver chain to put her wedding ring on when her finger became too swollen for it.

George was being a dream husband and was spoiling his wife rotten. If being pregnant wasn't so miserable, Ella could have gotten used to the treatment.

"You know, love, maybe you should take some time off before the baby is born," George suggested one day when Ella got home. She had been planning to work until the baby was born, but Ella saw the reasoning to his statement.

"I just don't want to leave them all before their exams," Ella sighed, allowing George to kiss her forehead.

"I know, love, but Professor McGonagall will find someone capable to take over for you. You weren't going to be there up to the exams anyways," George said.

Ella nodded. "You're right. I'll speak to her next week."

"Good. I just want you to be rested and ready for everything that's about to happen." There was the same gleam of excitement in his eyes that had been there for the past six months. He laced his fingers through hers. "Now come upstairs so I can show you something."

"Oh George. I don't feel like it," Ella said. "I've seen that thing a thousand times."

George laughed out loud. "Not that! Although it isn't a half bad idea." He kissed her cheek and pulled her to the stairs.

"If I get upstairs I'm not coming back down," she muttered. Any little bit of physical exertion had begun to tire her out. True to form when she got upstairs she was out of breath and her legs were burning.

George pulled her along the hallway and pushed the door to the nursery open. They hadn't gotten around to decorating the baby's room, but when George opened the door Ella's jaw dropped.

The walls were painted with a mural of a meadow. There was tall grass magically swaying, fluffy clouds floating lazily in the blue sky and in one corner a blue-green pond, with bright, swimming fish. It was so beautiful and Ella hugged George to the best of her ability in her swollen state.

"So you like it?" He chuckled.

"It's perfect." Ella pulled away and looked at the room.

"I won't take all the credit. Charlie and Lee helped." George smiled.

"Well I will have to thank them. It's so great, George. That's one less thing to worry about," Ella said.

The young couple had been successful in getting all of the material things they would need for the baby. However, as time drew nearer Ella was once again apprehensive.

-ooooOoooo-

It would seem that Ella wasn't the only apprehensive one. Her due date was literally days away, a couple of days after May second unfortunately, when things went wrong once again.

The dreaded May second came around and Ella had spent the day at home, nervously trying to keep herself busy. She had been at home by herself a lot since she had quit teaching, which put George on edge and he often sent a family member or Lee to check on her. However, that day no one came to see her.

Ella walked slowly around the house, waiting for George to come home, praying he would come home. A year ago exactly had been the worst day of her life and she didn't care to repeat it.

Finally, she heard the door open and close and she went to the entryway. George smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He didn't seem too bad off, but he was quiet. Quietness in George always unsettled Ella because it was such a rarity.

"I made dinner." Ella smiled and took his hand.

"You didn't have to do that, El. I could've done it," George said, allowing himself to be pulled into the kitchen.

"I know, but I wanted to. Who knows when I'll have time to cook for you after the baby gets here?" She set two plates on the kitchen table.

They began to eat in silence. George was still unnervingly quiet, but at least he was there. Ella remained quiet, unsure of what to say. As she was moving a forkful of food to her mouth she received a sharp kick from the baby. She groaned a little and pressed her hand to the spot.

George slowly wiped his mouth with a napkin and then placed it on the table as he stood. There was a look of fear in his eyes and Ella reached out to touch his hand, but he left the kitchen and then the house, without a word.

Ella sat speechless, unsure of what had happened. Pushing her food away, she stood shakily and moved into the living room, sitting heavily on the sofa. She put her head in her hands. How could he just leave like that? His wife was in no condition to be left in such a manner.

She stayed alone in the sitting room, nearly unmoving for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally looked up at the clock it was a little past one in the morning. Ella didn't' know what to do. She couldn't very well go out looking for him herself.

Finally, she came up with an idea. She didn't want the whole Weasley family to now of the problem, but she needed someone's help. Ella drew her wand out and tried to think of something happy in her current state of misery.

Paris. She thought of her honeymoon and procured her falcon Patronus. "Charlie, I really need your help." With a wave of her wand the silver bird was gone.

Less than fifteen minutes late, Charlie apparated directly into the entryway of George and Ella's home. He came striding into the living room stopping in front of the sofa.

"Ella, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked scanning her with his eyes to make sure that she was physically okay.

"I'm fine." She looked up at her brother-in-law. "George left though."

"Where did he go?" Charlie asked gently, sitting next to her.

Ella only shrugged her shoulders, one tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'll find him, don't you worry." Charlie stood up and disappeared for a second. He came back with a steaming cup of tea. "Drink it," he ordered softly.

Ella didn't question him, but put the cup to his lips and drank deeply. Charlie made sure she was completely asleep before he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her to her bed.

Hours later Ella woke in a foggy haze to a heated one-way conversation just outside the bedroom door.

"You're a real prick, you know that?" Charlie asked roughly.

"You've told me a couple times already." George's speech was a little slurred.

"And I'm going to keep telling you until it properly sinks in. Now you're done this to her one too many times, George. Ella deserves better than this." Charlie took an angry tone with his younger brother. "You have a beautiful wife asleep in there who, for reasons unknown to me, is willing to deal with your moods and disappearances. Ella is about to have your baby, George. I would imagine she would want you to be around for your child." Before George could get a word in Charlie continued. "Now go find a guest bedroom and sleep this off until you're sober enough to realize how bloody lucky you are to have a woman who wants to deal with you."

* * *

><p>There you go! <strong>One important announcement: <strong>I only have two or three chapters left in this fic. I'm thinking about doing a Charlie fic, but **I would appreciate any ideas you have for another HP fic!** Let me know in your review!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	19. Last Time

I hate to do this, but this is the end! If it's any comfort at all there will be an epilogue soon. Thank you for all of your support throughout this process! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Whatever Charlie had put in Ella's tea really worked. She didn't wake up until the next evening. The same hazy fog surrounded her, but it quickly disappeared and the previous days' memories hit her like a freight train. She didn't want to get up, but her stomach growled ferociously. When she got heavily to her feet it wasn't for her, but for the baby.

Tying her robe above her swollen stomach, Ella made her way heavily down the stairs. In the kitchen, she completely ignored George who was sitting at the kitchen with his large hands wrapped around a steaming mug of tea. She went about making some peanut butter toast and taking her potion.

"Ella-" George whispered her name.

Before he could blink Ella had cut him off. "You know, George, there was a reason I wasn't excited to have this baby, but you didn't understand why. Maybe you get it now." She put her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. "If I'm going to have to do this on my own, let's not pretend otherwise."

"You don't have to do this alone," George said weakly. "I want to be here."

"Clearly you want to be here so much that you left without a word yesterday." She put a hand to her stomach.

"I panicked, Ella. It's all so real now." His hand ran though his red hair. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Ella winced slightly and rubbed her belly. "I've panicked for eight months, George. Unfortunately, I can't walk away from this. But you, you just feel free to walk away whenever this gets too real for you." She took a deep breath as the baby kicked hard. "If this is how it's going to be I don't want to raise this baby together."

Ella inhaled sharply. The baby was restless.

"Ella, don't say that to me. I want this to work. It has to." George stood up and moved toward his wife. "I can figure this out."

Gripping the counter, Ella looked up at George. The baby wasn't restless, it was coming. "I can't give you any more time to figure out."

"I know you've given me thousands of chances, El. I've screwed up countless times, but I only need one more chance." He hung his head.

"George, you are so bloody thick. I can't give you any more time because the baby is coming." Ella groaned quietly as the first real contraction rolled over her.

George's head snapped up and he could only stare.

"As in we need to go to the Burrow," Ella said softly.

"Right!" George snapped into action and ran upstairs. Ella tidied up the kitchen to keeper herself from worry too much.

George came back downstairs with a bag and car keys in his hand. Mr. Weasley, as he had done for all of his children so far, had given George the old Ford Anglia, because it was the safest mode of transportation for an expecting woman. "Ready?" George asked nervously.

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Ella asked. The pain hadn't really set in on her yet and she walked out of the house and got settled in the car.

By the time they reached the Burrow the pain had gotten progressively worse. Ella clung to George's hand as they entered the house. He must've notified Mrs. Weasley, because she was waiting at the door for them.

"How do you feel, dear?" She asked with a cheery smile. It was much easier to become a grandmother than a mother.

"Like I'm being repeatedly run over by a train," Ella replied dryly.

"Well it's only going to get worse before it can get better." Mrs. Weasley led them upstairs and George deposited the bag.

"I'll be back in a bit. You don't need me just yet." Mrs. Weasley at the pair, having no idea of their strife under the surface.

They looked at each other uncertainly, clearly never having been in such a situation. Another fierce pain rolled over Ella and she pressed a hand to her stomach. "It felt better when we moved," she muttered through clenched teeth.

George slipped his hand in hers and led her out of the bedroom and down a hallway. They ended up in the back yard with a great view of the orchard that was just down the hill.

"Ella," George said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, George," she said.

"What do you want right now?" He asked, rubbing her upper arms.

"I don't know."

And so they walked and walked until Ella knew with an intense certainty that she had to go inside. George kissed her on the mouth before opening the door and helping her up the stairs.

-ooooOoooo-

"It's a boy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed nearly three hours later.

Ella slumped back on the pillows and George wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple. Ella watched in sister-in-laws clean the baby off. The baby wailed loudly and only quit when he was wrapped tightly in a soft blanket.

Mrs. Weasley gingerly placed the bundle in Ella's arms. George reached around to help hold his son.

Ella gazed down at the baby she held. In all reality, her son wasn't adorable. His skin was purplish, his eyes were shut tight, and he looked very similar to an extremely old man. Despite all of that, however, Ella had never felt such a love. She had been instantly bonded to the young life she held. Tears pricked her green eyes and she stroked the baby's plump cheek.

"Fred," George said quietly next to her.

"Ella nodded. "Fred."

Everyone in the room was crying, but Mrs. Weasley was still in her authority comfort zone. "You need to feed him, dear," she said quietly.

"Alright. Do you have a bottle made for him?" Ella asked.

All of the women looked scandalized at the request.

"Ella, dear, it would be much better for him if-" Mrs. Weasley began.

"Molly, don't tell me what is best for him. I'm his mother," Ella cut her mother-in-law off and the women were even more shocked.

"But really, dear, everyone else thought that being so close to their babies was a wonderful experience." Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips.

Ella, still very hormonal, wasn't willing to give an inch. "That's all well and good, but I'm not doing it. I've done everything else like you've wanted me to, but not this."

"Just make a bloody bottle, Mum," George sighed.

Mrs. Weasley huffed and went to make a bottle. A few minutes later it was handed to Ella.

"Let's leave the new family alone, give them some peace," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing the other women out in front of her.

Ella put the bottle to Fred's rosebud lips and nudged it into his mouth. It took a minute, but the baby began to eat for the first time.

"Can I have a minute?" Ella asked, not looked up at George.

He didn't say anything, just got up and shut the door quietly behind him. Ella stared down at the baby in her arms. Her eyes welled with tears, but she didn't bother to wipe them away.

Fred opened his eyes and looked at Ella for the first time. His eyes were the standard issue blue of all babies, but Ella knew without a doubt that they would eventually mirror George's brown ones. She also knew without a doubt that Fred's brown eyes wouldn't be the only ones she would want to look at when they left the Burrow.

When George came back in the room Ella began to speak before he closed the door.

"I want this to work, George. I want our son to know what a family is. He deserves that. I want him to know his parents together, because that's when they're at their best." George sat next to his wife and baby. He pulled Ella closer to him and kissed her temple.

"I won't' have this conversation again. It works this time or it doesn't, because now it's not just you and me. It's about the baby." Ella looked up at George.

He only nodded and kissed her lips deeply.

"I love you," he whispered, his forehead resting on Ella's. He looked down at Fred and bushed his soft cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I love you both."

**The End**

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you loved it! Thanks again for all of your support! <strong>I love reviews!<strong>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	20. Epilogue

It's the very end! I am so thankful for all of you readers who gave me your support. It really meant the world to me! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this last little chapter!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Ella came downstairs with a small overnight bag hanging from her shoulder. She had made dinner earlier and cleaned up the mess before packing a few things.

George was lying on the couch; Fred sitting on his stomach leaning against his father's raised knees. George's hands held his son's and had the toddler doing all kinds of crazy movements, causing Fred to laugh hysterically.

The sight before her brought a huge smile to Ella's face. Everyone who saw Fred said he looked just like her, but she could only see George. Despite his dark hair, Fred was nearly an exact replica of his father. Every feature on her son's face was the same as George's including the soft brown eyes and freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. Fred was in so many ways his father's son.

When George saw his wife he put Fred on the floor and stood up to meet her. He pushed the bag off her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Having a baby had left Ella a little plumper in some regions, but George didn't seem to mind.

He took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of her. Ella twined her arms around his neck and pulled him close. They had come up with an arrangement before Fred's first birthday. On May first Ella took Fred to her parent's house. They stayed there until the third when they went to the Burrow. Victoire had agreed to celebrate her birthday a day late because she figured that gave everyone an extra day to think about her presents. Ella's parents loved having a little extra time with Fred.

"You know where I'll be if you need anything," Ella murmured into his neck.

"I love you, El."

They both felt a little hand on their legs and looked down to see a disgruntled Fred, not happy about being left out. George laughed and bent down to pick him up.

"You'll be good for your mum, won't you?" George asked the toddler.

Fred nodded and reached out to Ella, lunging into her arms. "You're almost three and just about too big for this," she laughed. Fred only tightened his grip around his mother's neck, giving a tremendous yawn at the same time.

"Well it looks like someone's sleepy," Ella said.

George leaned down and picked up Ella's overnight bag. He put it back on her shoulder. Fred rested his head on her other shoulder and rubbed his tired eyes.

Kissing his wife soundly on the mouth, George rested a gentle hand on Fred's back. Ella wished they didn't have to go, but the arrangement had proved beneficial for everyone involved. George pulled away and kissed her forehead and then they were gone.

-ooooOoooo-

Before Ella evened reached the door of the huge manor it was flung open by Diane.

"Nana!" Fred exclaimed.

When they got into the house Fred was immediately taken from Ella by his grandmother.

"You look sleepy," she said, carrying him upstairs. "Let's go to sleep and you can dream about all the fun things we're going to do tomorrow."

Ella watched the pair disappear. Her mother adopted a softer quality with Fred that Ella had never seen before. A moment later someone took the back off of her shoulder.

"You look tired too," her father stated wrapping a big arm around her shoulders.

Ella sank into him. "It's hard work being a mother." She smiled. "Especially the mother of George's son. They're exactly alike, I swear. Neither one of them ever run out of energy."

Thomas laughed and led his daughter to her old room. He set the bag down and kissed her goodnight. The next day Fred was mostly taken care of by his grandparents, letting Ella relax for the day.

The day after that, Ella and Fred arrived at the Burrow for Victoire's birthday party and Fred was again quickly removed from his mother's arms. George arrived shortly after the rest of his family.

He came up behind Ella and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms and pulled him as close as she could get him. George dipped her low and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"You act like you haven't seen each other in decades," Ginny scoffed.

Bill laughed. "They act like newlyweds."

"Just trying to keep the spark going." George winked; tucking a hand in Ella's back pocket.

"Everyone's here! Can we do presents now?" Victoire demanded.

"Yes alright, dear," Mrs. Weasley said sweetly to her eldest granddaughter.

George insisted he give their present last and Ella could see the holes cut in the small box.

"Did you clear whatever that is with Bill and Fleur?" She asked her husband.

"It's harmless, I swear," he chuckled.

"Wow!" Victoire exclaimed as she pulled the bright pink puffball out of the box. "What is it, Uncle George?"

"It's a Pygmy Puff." George grinned. Victoire laughed as it scuttled up her arm.

"Really George?" Bill sighed.

"She's going away next year. She needs to learn some responsibility." George shrugged.

A few hours later, after night fell, George picked up a passed out Fred off the floor. He had chocolate cake smeared all over his mouth and between the sugar crash and playing so hard with his cousins he was out cold.

The last thing they heard before they left was Fleur exclaiming, "Louis, do not put ze Pygmy Puff een your mouth!"

-ooooOoooo-

George and Ella backed out of Fred's room quietly. She had managed to wipe most of the cake from his face without waking him up. George had slipped his shoes and jeans off and laid his son on the bed.

Ella pulled the door closed, trying not to make any noise. Once in their bedroom, Ella disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Well, what do you think?" George asked as Ella got under the covers.

She kissed his cheek. "I think we finally got it all figured out."

"So do I." George kissed her lips and chuckled as he pulled the covers over their heads.

* * *

><p>Again, thanks so much! I couldn't have done it without my supporters. I have started a new HP fic (<strong>Dragons and Dixie<strong>). Check it out!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
